


Crocodile amoureux

by Arhiplut



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhiplut/pseuds/Arhiplut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU после конца игры.<br/>Джоша находят через неделю, когда он уже начал превращаться в вендиго. Ему требуется почти год, множество операций и лекарств, чтобы хоть немного прийти в норму. Всё это время с ним был рядом и поддерживал лучший друг - Крис, к которому Джош начал испытывать далеко не дружеские чувства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

На улице с самого утра сыпал мокрый снег.

Закутавшись в куртку, Крис спешил к дому Вашингтонов. С той злополучной поездки прошёл уже почти год, но Крис помнил всё так, словно это было вчера. 

Джоша нашли только через неделю. Всю эту неделю, пока его искали, Крис не мог найти себе места, он практически не спал и в тот момент, когда Джоша обнаружили, и Крис смог взглянуть на него, увидеть, в каком тот находится состоянии, он не сумел сдержать слёз. Джош не мог связно говорить, только невнятно, что-то бормотал, рычал и пытался покусать врачей, которые с явным испугом осматривали его. Но когда Крис подошёл ближе и позвал того по имени, Джош узнал его и немного успокоился, а Крис в тот момент испытывал ужас, печаль и вину от того, что допустил всё это; он винил себя в том, что позволил привязать Джоша в том ангаре и что не успел вовремя прийти ему на помощь.

Крис поёжился от этих воспоминаний и зашёл в прихожую, ощущая, как приятное тепло опаляет его замёрзшие щёки, вызывая мурашки удовольствия. Миссис Вашингтон со сдержанной улыбкой встретила его на пороге, помогая раздеться. Крис искренне сочувствовал ей, и в то же время она вызывала у него восхищение, этой несчастной женщине пришлось пережить слишком много горя, но несмотря на всё это, она очень достойно держалась.

\- Проходи, Кристофер, Джош будет рад тебя видеть, - Крис, коротко улыбнувшись, пошёл к комнате Джоша. Он не знал, как именно его лечили, слышал, что его родители обращались к экзорцисту, психиатрам, хирургам и тот почти стал прежним. Почти. Щёку пересекал большой шрам, а из-под губы выглядывали острые клыки, и правый глаз - Джошу недавно делали операцию на глаза, после начала обращения его зрение сильно ухудшилось, и, чтобы восстановить хоть небольшую часть зрения, пришлось делать несколько операций, - правый глаз заживал хуже, так как там пришлось восстанавливать нижнее веко. Это были внешние изменения, но они напоминали о произошедшем. Джош стыдился этих изменений, хоть и пытался шутить на эту тему, но в его комнате теперь всегда царил полумрак, а на улицу он выходил, только замотав шарфом или платком половину лица.

— Хэй! Джош, ты тут? — Крис подслеповато моргал непривыкшими к темноте глазами и пытался понять, где в этот момент находился Джош.

— Бу! — раздалось у самого его уха, от чего он испугано вздрогнул и отклонился в сторону, больно ударившись локтём об косяк. Он тихо выругался, слыша весёлый смех Джоша.

— А ты сегодня в хорошем настроении, дружище, — проговорил Крис, щёлкнув выключателем. В комнате стало светло, а Джош закрыл лицо обеими руками.

— Чувак, выключи, глаза режет! — Крис послушался и выключил.

— Здесь слишком темно, в такой темноте я точно себе шею сверну.

— Я включу ночник, — Джош зажёг тусклый ночник, Крис уселся на кровать Джоша, она была такая мягкая и тёплая и невероятно сильно манила невыспавшегося из-за учёбы Криса в свои ласковые объятия, но тот стойко держался.

— Как ты, хм… себя чувствуешь? — Крис понимал, что вопрос глупый, но ничего лучше придумать не смог.

— Ну-у-у, так, как кусок дерьма, наверное, — Джош подошёл ближе и сел рядом с Крисом. — Меня интересует, как твои дела, и как там остальные поживают. Знаю, они, наверное, ненавидят меня после всего, но это всё было лишь шуткой, ты же это понимаешь? Ты же понимаешь меня? — Крис не понимал этой шутки, он осознавал, что Джош не хотел причинить никому вреда, но оттого, что он поступил так с ним, с Крисом, ему было больно. Тогда, не сейчас. Теперь Крис не думал об этом, он был рад, что всё обошлось и все его друзья выжили, винить Джоша он не мог, тот имел право так поступить с ними, ведь если бы не та глупая шутка, Ханна и Бет были бы сейчас живы. 

— Я понимаю, — Крис тихо вздохнул и отвёл взгляд, обычно они не говорили обо всём этом, он не хотел волновать Джоша, но сейчас тот сам поднял тему. — Остальные… они не ненавидят тебя…

— Да-да, чувак. Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, я ещё в своём уме! Или, точнее, уже в своём уме. Но не суть важно, они ненавидят меня и винят во всех своих бедах, но это была игра… всего лишь игра, — голос Джоша звучал очень печально, и Крис пододвинулся ближе и утешительно погладил его по спине. — Ну ты же понимаешь, что именно тебя я не хотел обижать, что это просто была дружеская помощь с твоей нерешительностью? — услышав про помощь, Крис хохотнул. Быть может, в воспалённом сознании Джоша тот жестокий розыгрыш и выглядел как помощь, но, по мнению Криса, помощь это напоминало довольно-таки отдалённо.

— Всё нормально, братан, ты хотел помочь, я понимаю, — как раз в этот момент его телефон завибрировал, Крис потянулся посмотреть и, увидев, от кого пришло сообщение, расплылся в глупой мечтательной улыбке.

— Это от Эш? — заинтересованно спросил Джош, заглядывая Крису через плечо. Крис смущённо угукнул и пихнул Джоша плечом, чтобы тот прекратил нагло читать его переписку. — Как там ваши отношения, ты ведь присунул ей уже?

— Что?.. Я… ох… нет, ещё нет, — даже в темноте Крис мог увидеть, как удивлённо вытянулось лицо Джоша, это удивление очень смутило его, он и сам знал, что давно пора бы уже перевести отношения с Эшли на новый уровень, но когда дело доходило непосредственно до секса, Крис спускал всё на тормозах, ограничиваясь лёгким петтингом, он боялся, сам не зная, чего именно.

— Это как-то странно, может, ты недостаточно настойчив? — Джош приблизился к Крису так близко, что практически касался носом его щеки. Слишком близко, у Криса от горячего дыхания Джоша по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Чувак, не прижимайся! — Крис отшатнулся, выставляя ладонь, и случайно проехался пальцами по острым торчащим клыкам. — Ой! — на пальцах тут же проступила кровь, Крис отдёрнул руку, глянул на Джоша и замер от страха — тот смотрел на его руку безумным, каким-то диким плотоядным взглядом. — Д-джош? Братан, ты меня пугаешь! — Джош сморгнул и отодвинулся как можно дальше.

— Ты чего? Аккуратней, чувак, эти штуки острые, — Джош повернулся спиной к Крису, поэтому тот не мог видеть, с каким удовольствием Джош слизывает его кровь со своих клыков. 

— У тебя был такой взгляд, словно… словно ты вот-вот на меня набросишься, крипотно, — Джош повернулся и посмотрел на Криса, на мгновение ему показалось, что глаза Джоша зловеще горят в темноте, но потом он понял, что это лишь отражение ночника.

— Не дури, я бы не набросился на тебя, я себя контролирую, — проговорил Джош каким-то бесцветным голосом. — Так, что там у вас с Эшли происходит?

— Всё хорошо, я просто не хочу её торопить, — Крис врал, потому что ему было стыдно признаться, что он сам боится быть решительным. Услышав это, Джош прыснул от смеха, и этот смех заставил Криса стыдливо зарумяниться. — Я, вообще-то, не пойму, чего это тебя так волнуют мои отношения! 

— Ты мой лучший в мире бро, Крис, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив! Конечно меня волнуют твои отношения, ведь я знаю, как… это больно, осознавать, что человек, которого ты любишь, никогда… забей, — Крис находился в глубочайшем шоке, он, лучший друг Джоша, даже не подозревал, что тот питает к кому-то такие сильные чувства.

— Ты не говорил... кто это? Я знаю её? — Крис удивлённо смотрел на Джоша, который, в свою очередь, нервно теребил пальцами край рукава.

— Да, думаю, знаешь, — Джош хрипло засмеялся, потирая пальцами переносицу.

— Только не говори, что это Эмили!

— Ха-ха-ха! Нет, ты с дуба рухнул, что ли? С большей вероятностью мне понравился бы Мэтт, но точно не она! Она же вредная и строптивая, к таким, как она, на сраной козе не подъедешь, — Крис расхохотался, запрокидывая голову и опираясь на пораненную руку, Джош наблюдал за тем, как на покрывале появляются кровавые следы, но молчал на этот счёт.

— Ну и кто же это? — спросил ещё раз Крис, отсмеявшись.

— Ну-у-у, это необычайный человек, самый добрый и с охуенным чувством юмора, мы на одной волне, — Крис с интересом слушал и прикидывал в голове, кто это, в голосе Джоша было столько нежности, что Крис ощутил неуместный укол ревности. — Но я не готов пока называть имя, пока не могу этого сделать…

— Да ладно, я и так уже понял, кто это, — Джош удивлённо и как-то испуганно посмотрел на Криса, а тот лишь покивал в ответ.

— Понял?

— Ты говоришь про Сэм, извини, но это просто очевидно, — Крис произнёс это с пренебрежением и тут же устыдился своему тону. Он виновато потупил взгляд, склонил голову на бок и посмотрел на Джоша, приоткрывшего от удивления рот. В следующее мгновение удивление пропало, Джош отвёл взгляд, прикрыл рот рукой и невесело хмыкнул.

— Это… — Джош посмотрел на Криса странным тяжёлым взглядом, словно что-то решал для себя, а затем, видимо, решив, сказал: — Ты прав, это она, а теперь… бля, Крис, твоя рука, ты мне всю кровать в крови извозил! — Крис подскочил и испуганно посмотрел сначала на покрывало, затем на свою руку.

— О боже, я умираю, я умру от кровопотери! — подавив смешок, Джош встал с кровати, говоря это, Крис явно прикалывался, но кровотечение было действительно сильным.

— Я спасу тебя, чувак! — Джош взял с прикроватной тумбочки кусок ваты и пропитал его перекисью, Крис проследил за ним взглядом: у Джоша на тумбочке было очень много всяких разных лекарств с абсолютно незнакомыми Крису названиями. Вернувшись обратно, Джош взял Криса за руку и зажал раны.

— Прости, что засрал твою кровать, — сказал Крис, поглядывая на ярко-красные отпечатки рук. — Но это не совсем моя вина, если бы не эти твои…

— Сувениры, — продолжил за него Джош.

— Сувениры, что за сувениры?

— Ага, памятные сувениры с горы Вашингтон, — Крис снова засмеялся, несмотря ни на что, он любил проводить время с Джошем, вместе им всегда было весело. Телефон Криса снова завибрировал, и он опять весь погрузился в переписку, не замечая, как Джош, нежно поглаживая его запястье, жадно втянул носом воздух, в котором витал сладкий металлический аромат крови Криса, и плотоядно облизнулся. — Крис, — Джош тихо позвал его и в ответ получил только невнятное мычание. — Братан, я думаю, тебе лучше к маме подойти, она мне постоянно перевязки делает.

— Хорошо, я скоро вернусь, — Джош нехотя отпустил руку Криса, и тот ушёл из комнаты. 

Миссис Вашингтон и правда очень ловко управилась с ранками Криса, она что-то говорила ему, но в этот момент Крис украдкой отвечал на сообщения Эшли. Она звала его устроить «ночь кино», Крис прекрасно понимал, что это лишь предлог, Эшли хочет Криса, и он, в общем-то, тоже хочет, и, подумав над словами Джоша, он понял, что тянуть больше было просто нельзя, поэтому согласился.

— Так ты не против, Кристофер? — Крис растерянно посмотрел на Мелинду, ему было стыдно признаться, что он её абсолютно не слушал, поэтому он просто кивнул.

— Эм… да, конечно, — он несмело улыбнулся, не зная, на что согласился.

— Уф, я знала, что на тебя можно положиться. Мы вернёмся через два дня, тебя это точно не обременит? Не хочу напрягать тебя, просто я не могу оставить Джоша одного, а ты ответственный, на тебя я могу рассчитывать, — до Криса медленно начало доходить, что от него требуется.

— Вы меня ни капли не обременяете, Джош мой друг!.. Как скоро вы уезжаете?

— Где-то через три часа, я напишу тебе инструкции насчёт приёма лекарств и перевязок, сам он наверняка обо всём забудет, — Мелинда грустно вздохнула, как-то виновато глядя на Криса. — Ты уж присмотри за ним.

— Я постараюсь. Спасибо за помощь с рукой, — Крис размышлял, как теперь сказать Эшли, что он не придёт, но Джоша и правда лучше было не оставлять одного. Лучше сказать ей правду, так он решил. 

***

 

Криса долго не было, Джош сидел на кровати и прижимался носом к окровавленному покрывалу, иногда проводя языком по подсохшему пятну, его потряхивало изнутри от какой-то странной жажды. Крис не догадался, он и подумать не мог, как у Джоша сносит крышу, как ему тоскливо и больно, сегодня Крис пойдёт к своей девочке, а Джош останется один. Сэм… Джош не воспринимал её как объект любви и никогда не думал о ней в этом ключе, она была другом, но почему-то не навещала его, скорее всего, злилась или боялась. Джош был рад, что Крис подумал на неё, он хоть и подкалывал Криса насчёт нерешительности, сам бы ни за что не смог рассказать Крису правду о своих чувствах. Джош боялся. Он боялся, что Крис отвернётся от него, будет смотреть с омерзением, Крису не нужен Джош как-то иначе, чем друг, у него есть Эшли, да и с таким лицом Джошу теперь только в фильмах ужасов сниматься, а ему нужен Крис, чтобы тот просто был рядом. Джош не питал напрасных иллюзий.

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, Джош откинул покрывало в дальний угол, пока Крис не увидел.

— Чувак, сегодня я остаюсь у тебя, — сказал Крис, садясь на кровать.

— Чего это, ты разве не встречаешься сегодня с Эшли? — Крис в ответ пожал плечами и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Не-а, нет, сегодня точно нет. Твои родители уезжают на два дня, а мы остаёмся вместе, устроим вечер бро, закажем пиццу, накуримся, — Крис откинулся назад, падая спиной на кровать, при этом его футболка задралась, немного оголив живот, Джош окинул Криса взглядом, мысленно прикасаясь пальцами к тёплой коже.

— Всё, что ты сказал, кроме последнего пункта. Не знаю, как мои лекарства сочетаются с дурью, не хотелось бы потом проснуться с твоей оторванной головой в зубах, — он лёг рядом с Крисом, оглядывая того внимательным взглядом.

— Что это ты так странно на меня смотришь?

— Просто… странно это.

— О чём ты, что странно? — Крис перевернулся на бок, заглядывая своими голубыми глазами, в глаза Джоша. О, как же Джош любил эти глаза! Он и сам не мог вспомнить, сколько уже его преследовали подобные мысли насчёт Криса.

— То, что Эш тебя обламывает. Ты такой хорошенький, такой аппетитный, так бы и съел! — Джош несильно потрепал Криса по щеке, тот зафыркал от смеха и откинул от себя руку Джоша.

— Ты, блин, говоришь, как моя восьмидесятилетняя тётушка, заканчивай с этим. Она не обламывает меня… просто мы не торопим наши отношения… а если честно, я просто боюсь облажаться, — Джош смотрел на губы Криса, борясь с желанием прикоснуться к ним, ощутить, такие ли они мягкие, какими кажутся. Джош отвёл взгляд и вздохнул. — Даже подкалывать не будешь?

— Что?.. А, не, я понимаю тебя, но думаю, что тебе нечего боятся, ты хоть и девственник, но, скорее всего, и у Эш опыт небогат, мне так кажется, — Крис промолчал в ответ, задумавшись.

***

 

В комнате играла музыка, а на кровати было разбросано огромное количество всяческой еды. Крис напился, хоть и выпил не так уж и много, но в голове уже всё плыло, Джош сидел рядом и ел пиццу, он не пил вообще. 

— Джош, а почему ты не предпримешь какие-нибудь действия по отношению к Сэм? — Джош прекратил есть и непонимающим взглядом посмотрел на Криса.

— Что? Причём здесь… а-а-а, ты об этом. Да мы и не общаемся с той самой поездки, может, она злится или боится увидеть эту рожу… Закроем тему, окей? — Криса немного удивило то, с каким безразличием сейчас говорил Джош, словно ему вообще было плевать. Но Крис не был уверен в том, что это ему не показалось, из-за выпитого сознание немного затуманилось.

— Помнишь, как прикольно было, когда мы все вместе играли в бутылочку, — задумчиво проговорил Крис, крутанув бутылку из-под пива на полу.

— Нас двое, чувак, если ты хочешь меня поцеловать, то для этого необязательно устраивать игры с бутылочкой, — Джош придвинулся к Крису и прошептал это ему в ухо, а затем легонько подул.

— Да блин! Не делай так, у меня аж мурашки по спине бегут, и вообще я не к тому это сказал!

— А к чему ты это сказал? — Джош посмеивался над смущённым Крисом.

— Я забыл из-за тебя, — Крис шмыгнул носом, Джош давно заметил, что, когда тот смущается, первым делом у него краснеют нос и уши.

— Да знаю я, что ты не горишь желанием меня целовать, Крис, я урод, монстр, никто бы не захотел…

— Замолчи! — Крис перебил Джоша. — Это не так, ты не монстр и не урод, я вовсе так не думаю, — Джош ухмыльнулся, вовсе не весело, скорее, зловеще, его клыки, казалось, начали выпирать ещё сильнее, Крис тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

— Да? Если я не монстр, то ты можешь поцеловать меня, ведь так, Крис? Давай, всели в меня уверенность, докажи, что я не урод и что такого, как я, можно целовать! — у Криса к горлу подступил ком от того, сколько боли и отчаяния было в голосе Джоша в этот момент. Крис тяжело сглотнул и было подался вперёд. Но его взгляд упал на острые клыки, и он остановился. Джош как-то горько усмехнулся и отвернулся. — Забей, я пошутил, ты чего, думал, я серьёзно? Ну ты дурачок, Кристофер! Сиди здесь, простофиля, я схожу на кухню за пиццей, а то эта почти кончилась, а я ещё не наелся, — Джош практически подскочил и выбежал из комнаты. Крис прекрасно понял, что это была никакая не шутка, а Джош обиделся на него. Крис думал: «Какого хрена, Крис, неужели так сложно поцеловать его?! Джош обиделся, ему и так тяжело видеть себя таким… но, бля, эти зубы такие страшные и по-гейски это как-то… нахуй! Вернётся, поцелую его, Джош мой друг, это всего лишь дружеская поддержка, ничего гейского». 

Джош вернулся с пиццей в руках и сел рядом с Крисом, старательно отводя взгляд.

— Джош, — Крис тихо позвал его, порывисто вдыхая.

— Пиццы хочешь? — Крис закрыл глаза и подался вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Джоша, но промахнулся мимо губ и поцеловал в глаз. — Ау! Крис, ты чего творишь?

— Ой, я случайно! Сейчас, — он снова подался вперёд, в этот раз не закрывая глаза, прикоснулся к губам Джоша и медленно поцеловал, касаясь языком его верхней губы, а затем быстро отстранился с пылающими от смущения ушами. Джош ошарашенно на него посмотрел прикасаясь пальцами к рту.

— Крис, что ты сделал?..

— Ты не урод и не монстр, ты замечательный, любящий, а клыки… это вообще ерунда, это временно, если Сэм не понимает этого, то я вообще не понимаю её! — Крис уткнулся лбом Джошу в грудь громко всхлипнул.

— Бля-я-я, Крис, ты же выпил всего две бутылки пива, как у тебя получилось так надраться? — Джош хоть и пытался шутить, но в уголках его глаз появились слёзы, он отложил коробку с пиццей в сторону и обнял Криса за плечи.

— Я не пьян, — пробубнил Крис, отпуская Джоша и нетрезвым взглядом заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Не стоит говорить мне все эти приятные слова, я ведь могу и поверить в них, а потом моё отражение в зеркале снова обо всём мне напомнит, — Джош устало потёр переносицу и печальным взглядом посмотрел на Криса.

— Когда ты так говоришь, в мире грустит один очкарик по имени Крис, — ответил тот и страдальчески свёл брови, Джош улыбнулся, эта шутка немного разрядила обстановку. 

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, не буду больше так. Давай сыграем? — Джош кивнул на приставку, подхватывая лежащий на ней джойстик.

— Давай, — Крис тепло улыбнулся и подцепил кусочек пиццы.


	2. Chapter 2

Примерно через час Крис вырубился, прям посреди игры. Джош перетащил его на кровать, а сам устроился рядом. Крис спал крепко, его не разбудило то, как Джош сгрузил его на кровать, и то, что он стащил Крисовы очки. Джош даже пощёлкал пальцами возле его уха, ноль реакции.

— Крис, ты ведь спишь? — Джош несмело провёл пальцами по щеке друга, тот и ухом не повёл. — Ты сейчас такой… спокойный. Я не говорил тебе и вряд ли скажу, когда ты проснёшься… люблю твоё лицо и твой голос, это ведь он вернул меня в сознание тогда… ты плакал? Я не видел, но слышал, ты плакал… а может, мне показалось, плохо помню то время, я был не в себе. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты страдал, — Джош пододвинулся ещё ближе к Крису, так что их плечи соприкасались, а Джош мог вблизи увидеть пушистые, светлые ресницы Криса. Тот свёл брови и что-то невнятно пробормотал. — Нет-нет, пожалуйста, не просыпайся, поспи ещё, — прошептал Джош, поглаживая Криса по спине. Ещё некоторое время, Джош смотрел на спящего Криса, а потом его и самого сморило сном.

— Проснись! Джош проснись же! — Джош открыл глаза и непонимающе посмотрел на взволнованного Криса.

— Что?.. 

— Ты кричал, я подумал, что тебя лучше разбудить… ух, как же я перепугался, думал у меня сердце разорвётся, — Крис оглянулся по сторонам в поисках очков. 

— Извини, я, кажется, забыл принять транквилизатор…

— Чёрт! Я же должен был проследить за этим! Братан, прости меня, я так облажался, — Крис посмотрел на Джоша виноватым взглядом.

— Не убивайся ты так, всё же нормально, всего лишь кошмар, который я к тому же и не помню совсем, — Джош поднялся с кровати и подошёл к окну, на улице было ещё темно и во всю сыпал снег. Он кинул взгляд на часы — 5:42. — Я уже не смогу уснуть, наверное. Хочу подышать свежим воздухом.

— Я тоже не смогу уснуть, пойдём вместе.

Джош довольно быстро оделся и стоял, наблюдая, как Крис натягивает на себя третий свитер, даже летом он любил спать под одеялом. Джош подумал о том, как согрел бы вечно мёрзнущего Криса своим теплом, но постарался отогнать эти пошлые мыслишки. Крис наконец-то закончил одеваться, и они вышли на улицу. Джош сделал глубокий вдох, на улице сейчас было необычайно красиво, всюду были развешаны гирлянды, на дверях висели венки, а в воздухе витал аромат праздника, и откуда-то пахло имбирными печеньками. Только вот Джош не чувствовал предпраздничной радости с того самого момента, как пропали сёстры. Джош мельком глянул на Криса, тот улыбнулся ему, Джош улыбнулся в ответ, хотя под шарфом, который он обмотал вокруг рта, этого и не было видно. Крис смотрел по сторонам, его щёки зарумянились на морозе, а глаза слезились от холода. Джош залюбовался им, размышляя о том, когда всё стало так. Наверное, после пропажи Ханны и Бет. Тогда Крис проводил с ним очень много времени, в тот момент Джош понял, как сильно дорог ему Крис, всё в нём, без исключения.

— Блин, я забыл перчатки взять! — выругался Крис, возвращая Джоша из раздумий в реальность.

— На мои, — Джош достал из кармана кожаные перчатки с меховой окантовкой. Крис раздумывал где-то секунды три, но взял перчатки.

— А ты сам, не замёрзнешь? — Джош лишь покачал головой, теперь он вообще плохо воспринимал холод.

— Как твоя рука?

\- Оу, уже не болит почти, — Крис сладко зевнул и потёр нос руками.

— Вернёмся?

— С радостью, я уже замерзать начал.

Вернувшись в дом, Крис решил немного полежать и заснул, Джош устроился у него под боком, сворачиваясь калачиком.  
Проснувшись Крис ушёл в университет, пообещав вернуться после учёбы. Джош остался в абсолютном одиночестве — отличное время, чтобы посходить с ума и помучиться от чувства вины и осознания, что ты никому не нужный урод. С некоторых пор Джош ненавидел своё отражение в зеркале. После первой операции на глаза, когда он смог немного видеть, он увидел своё отражение, закричал от ужаса и разбил зеркало. После этого в его комнате не было ни одного зеркала.  
Джош сидел на кресле в гостиной и тупо смотрел, как в камине горят брёвнышки, уютно потрескивая. В этот момент ему пришло смс сообщение от Криса:

«Чел, я скоро буду. У меня для тебя есть сюрприз ^^»

«Ок, ты меня прям заинтриговал»

« ;) »

Джош отложил телефон на столик, на лице играла мечтательная улыбка. Он вспоминал, какие у Криса мягкие губы и шелковистый язычок, который он успел просунуть Джошу в рот. Джош, конечно, понимал, что Крис был пьян и просто хотел поддержать его, но всё равно ему было приятно думать, что, может, Крису хотелось это сделать не только из-за опьянения и сочувствия.  
Джош так задумался, что не заметил того, что кто-то пришёл, опомнился он, только услышав, как из коридора его позвал Крис.

— Иду я, — Джош вышел в коридор и увидел рядом с Крисом Сэм, она счастливо улыбнулась при виде Джоша, сам же он совсем как ребёнок забежал за угол и спрятался закрывая руками левую щёку. — Ой, Сэм, не ожидал тебя увидеть…

— Привет, я так рада видеть тебя, Джош! Может выйдешь? — он опасливо выглянул из-за угла и встретился взглядом с Крисом, тот посмотрел на него так, словно говоря: «Ну чего ты, братан, заканчивай этот детский сад и выходи». Джош сделал глубокий вдох, набираясь смелости и вышел. 

— Давно не виделись, кажется, год, — Джош хохотнул и смущённо потёр ладонью шею. Сэм покраснела и отзеркалила жест Джоша.

— Прости… я так давно хотела прийти, но боялась, что ты не хочешь меня видеть… знаю, это нихрена не оправдание, — Сэм напряжённо улыбнулась, Джош смотрел на неё во все глаза, он был рад её видеть. Сэм нравилась Джошу, реально нравилась, с ней всегда было круто общаться, почти так же, как с Крисом, а ещё она смотрела на Джоша так, словно он был таким же, как и раньше, словно его лицо не было изуродовано.

— Расслабься, окей? Я не злюсь и уж тем более не обижаюсь, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — Джош подошёл ближе, у Сэм на несколько секунд появилось выражение лица, будто она сейчас расплачется, а затем она просто кинулась Джошу на шею, крепко сжимая его в объятиях.

— Я так скучала! — прошептала она со слезами в голосе, Джош сам не смог сдержать слёз, он обнял её в ответ и мельком поглядел на Криса, тот радостно улыбался, у Джоша по спине пробежал холодок от осознания того, что Крис позвал Сэм, думая, что Джош в неё влюблён, и, возможно, сказал ей лишнего.

— Я тоже, очень по тебе скучал, Сэмми, — она отпустила его и немного отошла, вытирая слёзы и шмыгая носом. — Может, чаю? Давайте выпьем чаю, Крис, пойдём поставим чайник! — Джош схватил Криса за плечо и потащил по направлению к кухне. — Мы сейчас вернёмся.

— Воу-воу, полегче, чувак, ты мне чуть плечо не сломал, — сказал Крис, когда они пришли на кухню.

— Что ты ей сказал? — быстро проговорил Джош, серьёзно смотря в глаза Крису.

— Ничего особенного, она сама подошла ко мне, я сказал, что ты по ней скучаешь, она попросилась со мной, когда узнала, что я иду к тебе. Чего ты психуешь-то, думал, я растрепал? Братан, ты вообще за кого меня принимаешь? — Крис свёл брови и обиженно поджал губы.

— Я просто… извини, я испугался, — Крис только хмыкнул в ответ, Джош прижался лбом к его лбу, а затем куснул за нос.

— Ай! Зубы, твои о-о-с-с-стрые зубы, Джош! — Джош захохотал, складываясь пополам, а Крис разглядывал свой нос на предмет повреждений в зеркально начищенной поварёшке. 

— Вы такие милые, — Джош резко прекратил смеяться и обернулся, видя стоящую в дверях кухни Саманту.

— Эм… давно ты тут? — спросил Джош, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Только что подошла, я пропустила что-то откровенное? — она улыбалась и поглядывала то на Криса, трущего свой нос, то на красного от смущения Джоша.

— То, как Джош мне чуть нос не отъел, — беззлобно сказал Крис, щипая Джоша за плечо.

— Это я как раз-таки не пропустила. А чайник-то вы так и не включили, — Сэм подошла к плите и включила конфорку под чайником. 

— Пойдёмте в комнату? — предложил Джош, ловя на себе странный взгляд Сэм, она так на него посмотрела, словно видела насквозь, и знала всё о его настоящих чувствах к Крису. Они прошли в комнату, Крис рассказывал про своего нового препода, который придирается к каждой мелочи и всячески критикует Криса.

— Может, он в тебя влюбился? — подколола его Сэм, Крис скривился и скорчил такое лицо, словно его сейчас вырвет. — А что такое, Крис? Я видела его, и он очень даже ничего.

— Извини, но мне не нравятся старикашки, — Сэм хохотнула в кулак и ехидно прищурилась, собираясь сказать, что-то в ответ, Джош присел на диванчик, с интересом за ними наблюдая, пожалуй, сейчас он чувствовал себя намного счастливее, чем за весь этот год, сейчас он мог представить, что всё по-старому, и ничего не было. Джош не особо слушал их, просто смотрел, молча наблюдал за движениями до тех пор, пока Крис не ушёл на кухню, а Сэм села рядом.

— Ты такой бледный, совсем на улице не бываешь, — покачала она головой. — Хэй, а Крис тебе ещё не говорил о рейве, который будет в эту субботу?

— Нет. Что за рейв?

— В субботу будет тусовка в честь Нового года, Крис хотел, чтоб ты пошёл с нами, но он уверен, что ты не пойдёшь, — Сэм смотрела на Джоша с лёгкой улыбкой, ожидая, что сейчас он скажет, что Крис ошибся.

— Ну, просто Крис хорошо меня знает. Я не очень хочу куда-либо идти, где есть люди. Да и до Нового года ещё две недели, не рановато ли? — в этот момент в комнату вошёл Крис с подносом.

— Братан, тебе пора принимать таблетки.

— Чёрт, Джош, хватит быть таким ссыкуном! Вылезай уже из своей раковины! — Джош прекрасно осознавал, что трус, и если честно, то да, ему хотелось пойти, эти стены невыносимо давили, но страх не давал покинуть их. 

— Что это тут у вас происходит? — Крис поставил поднос с чаем на журнальный столик и настороженно посмотрел на Сэм.

— Я пытаюсь расшевелить нашего друга, чтобы он наконец высунул нос из своей норы.

— А, ну я тоже пытался, — Крис сказал это таким тоном, безнадёжным, что ли, Джоша это задело.

— Знаешь, а я пойду, пожалуй. Почему бы и нет? Сто лет на тусовках не бывал! — выпалил Джош и тут же пожалел о сказанном, теперь не получится повернуть назад, это будет тупо и по-детски. 

— Да? Понятно, — Крис хитро ухмыльнулся и глянул на Сэм, а потом перевёл взгляд на Джоша, тот не понял к чему Крис клонит.

***

 

Родители Джоша не очень обрадовались тому, что их сын собрался на какое-то людное мероприятие, Крису стоило огромных трудов убедить их, что всё будет в порядке. Джош же был полон энтузиазма. Сэм теперь почти каждый день зависала у него. Криса почему-то это раздражало, он понимал, что это ревность, ещё понимал, что ревновать глупо, но за этот год, Крис привык, что всё внимание Джоша принадлежит только ему. Сейчас они втроём сидели в комнате Джоша, каждый был занят своим делом.

— Ребят, а кто ещё пойдёт, кроме нас троих и Эшли? — спросил Джош.

— Майк с Джесс, — ответила Сэм, не отрываясь от чтения учебника, она лежала на кровати Джоша, на ней был длинный синий свитер с таким вырезом, что открывались плечи, по которым были размётаны отросшие за год распущенные волосы, а на ногах были чёрные обтягивающие легинсы, выглядела она чертовски соблазнительно, но Джош на неё практически не смотрел, это немного удивляло Криса.

— Он всё ещё с ней встречается? — Джош удивлённо глянул на Криса.

— Ну, знаешь, после той поездки они сблизились, Майк сделал ей предложение недавно, — Джош даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.

— Эй, а ты мне не рассказывал, — сказал он Крису, тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Не успел, это произошло позавчера, — рассеяно ответил Крис. — Да и думал, ты знаешь, ты же подписан на инстаграм Джессики.

— Да я туда уже сотню лет не заглядывал. М-м-м, ребят, мне пора на приём к мозгоправу. Крис, пойдём? — с того момента как к Джошу вернулся разум, он регулярно посещал психотерапевта. Раньше доктор сам приходил домой к Вашингтоном, но примерно полтора месяца назад было принято решение, что Джош готов покидать дом, и сеансы перенесли к доктору, туда, где он принимал всех остальных. Это находилось в центре города. Джош попросил Криса пойти с ним, тот, видя, как тяжело Джошу даются даже короткие вылазки на улицу, отказать не мог. С тех пор и повелось: Крис всегда ходил с Джошем к психотерапевту и ждал того в приёмной до окончания сеанса, к слову, Эшли это вовсе не радовало, но бросить друга Крис не мог.

— Я могу пойти с тобой вместо Криса, если он, к примеру, хочет провести время со своей девушкой, — Сэм захлопнула книгу и встала с кровати. Крис ощутил, что его снова захлёстывает раздражение непонятного характера.

— Эм, да, я не подумал об этом. Крис, наверное, и правда хочет побыть с Эшли, — Джош сказал это словно с упрёком, поглядывая при этом на Криса, тот только округлил глаза от удивления и возмущения.

— Что? Я не планировал сейчас встречаться с Эш, тебе необязательно отвлекаться от своих дел, Сэм, — в ответ Саманта хитро ухмыльнулась и изогнула бровь. — Чего это ты так странно улыбаешься? 

— Ты ревнуешь, Кристофер, — после этих слов Крис чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, а Джош засмеялся, увидев его реакцию.

— Я? Нет, вовсе нет…

— Чел, успокойся. Прости, Сэм, это такое дело, мне было бы неловко идти с тобой, — Крис чувствовал стыд, потому что он и правда ревновал Джоша к девушке, которую тот любит.

— Конечно, просто знай — если что, то ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, — она похлопала Джоша по плечу и вышла из комнаты, Крис последовал за ней. 

Из дома они вышли все вместе, Сэм отправилась на скаладром, а Крис с Джошем поехали к дому доктора на машине Криса. Тот совсем недавно получил права, до этого им приходилось ездить на метро, что очень нервировало Джоша.

— Братан, а ведь рейв уже сегодня… — Крис услышал испуг в голосе Джоша, а взглянув на него, понял, что тот до усрачки напуган.

— Я так и знал, что ты не хочешь туда идти! Зачем ты согласился пойти?

— Да потому, что я хочу пойти! Блядь, мне так одиноко, Крис… я не хочу снова быть в стороне, просто мне… так страшно. Крис, я в ужасе.

— Спокойно, бро, я буду с тобой, — Крис ободряюще улыбнулся, но задумался, его сильно тяготел тот факт, что Джош страдает.

— Нет, не будешь… окей, я возьму себя в руки, всё будет круто, — Крис не понял, что имел в виду Джош, говоря, что он не будет с ним, но уточнять не стал, оставшуюся дорогу они ехали молча.

***

 

Джош чувствовал себя неуютно. Крис куда-то ушёл с Эшли, рядом была Сэм и Майк с Джессикой, они разговаривали между собой, а Джош молча стоял в стороне. Ему не нравилось здесь, в темноте, в толпе незнакомых поддатых людей, его оглушала громкая музыка, было душно и жарко.

— Я отойду в туалет, не теряйте меня, — тихо сказал Джош и направился в сторону туалета, его никто не услышал, но и на то, что он куда-то ушёл тоже внимания не обратили. В коридоре, ведущем в туалет, было тише, и людей практически не было. Подходя к туалету, Джош услышал знакомые голоса и притормозил, прячась за углом.

— …не со мной, а с ним, Крис! Зачем он вообще здесь? Я думала, мы с тобой побудем вместе хоть этот вечер, блин, хоть один вечер без него!

— Я же с тобой постоянно, чего ты, Эш? — Джош стоял практически не дыша, прислушиваясь.

— Да ты что, Крис, со мной, да?! Днём — ты у Джоша, у нас свидание — ты перекидываешься с ним сообщениями, мы идём погулять вместе — ты болтаешь с Джошем по телефону! Теперь ты его и сюда притащил, чего ты вообще добиваешься, Крис?

— Не кричи на меня, пожалуйста, — Крис говорил тихо, но по тому, как дрожал его голос, было ясно, что он очень взволнован, — Джоша вообще-то позвал не я, а Сэм, я даже рассказывать ему не собирался. И что ты предлагаешь, забить на лучшего друга, когда он нуждается в моей помощи? — Джош слушал их разговор, стискивая зубы так, что челюсть сводило, а острые клыки раздирали губы в кровь.

— Ты нужен мне, Крис, но выберешь ли ты меня?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я выбирал? Не заставляй меня, пожалуйста, — голос Криса звучал жалобно и умоляюще, Джош больше не мог оставаться там, его потряхивало, а внутренности скручивало, он пошёл в другую сторону, не разбирая дороги, сам не замечая, что уже покинул клуб и идёт по улице в неизвестном направлении. 

_«Ты обуза, Джош. Может, хватит уже портить жизнь всем, кто тебе дорог? — звучало у Джоша в голове. — Зачем ты пошёл туда? Крис не хотел тебя видеть, из-за тебя у него проблемы с Эшли.»_

— Это не так… нет… всё не так, — Джош остановился, сжимая ладонями виски.

_«Джош, не обманывайся, посмотри на себя, кто ты? Дерьмовый сын, ужасный брат, отвратительный друг, ты никому в хуй не впился, заноза в заднице, ты всех достал, ты никому не нужен, Джош, никому»_ — настойчиво продолжал голос

— Заткнись! Исчезни! Замолчи! — Джош закричал, тем самым привлекая к себе внимание мимо проходящих людей, ему показалось, что в толпе промелькнула шапочка Бет. 

Джош, не осознавая, зачем это делает, последовал за шапочкой, до тех пор, пока не забрёл в тупик, в котором никого не оказалось. Джош потёр горящее словно от лихорадки лицо, в ушах стоял звонкий смех сестёр, он закрыл уши ладонями, но смех не исчез. Ханна и Бет неразборчиво и сбивчиво шептали, а Джош пытался убедить себя, что всё это не взаправду. Через несколько минут, Джошу удалось справиться с паникой и взять себя в руки. Выйдя из подворотни, он осознал, что его телефон вот уже несколько минут разрывался от звонков. 

— Джош, братан, ты куда пропал?! Что случилось, почему ты трубку не берёшь? Ты в порядке? — услышав взволнованный голос Криса, Джош ощутил, как внутри закипает злость.

— Я вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Не нужно носиться со мной как с тухлым яйцом, только потому, что об этом тебя попросила моя мать, займись лучше своей девушкой, она явно нуждается в твоём внимании!

— Джош, ты?.. — тот не стал слушать, просто нажал на сброс. Через секунду он уже жалел об этом, гнев прошёл, и стало стыдно, что он так позорно сорвался. Джош вернулся в клуб, где на него тут же налетела взволнованная Сэм.

— Мы весь клуб перевернули в поисках тебя, — она сердито свела брови.

— Я немного прогулялся, только и всего, — Джош заметил грустного Криса, стоящего одного, Эшли нигде не было видать, Майк с Джесс стояли неподалёку от него, но они были увлечены друг другом.

— Неужели было так трудно предупредить? Мы переживали, — она мельком глянула на Криса и уже тише добавила: — Крис очень переживал. Что случилось?

— Ничего, мне просто было душно, — Джош радовался тому, что у него на лице платок, который скрывает пол лица, и вместе с этим помогает скрыть эмоции. 

— Настолько душно, что ты даже куртку забыл надеть и гулял почти час в рубашке? — Сэм скептически изогнула брови, Джош фыркнул и снова поглядел на Криса, который стоял всё там же и выглядел очень грустно.

— А где Эшли? — спросил Джош, он не просто пытался сменить тему, ему правда было интересно.

— Они с Крисом поругались, кажется, и она ушла, — после этих слов у Джоша начали путаться мысли, неужели Крис выбрал его, Джоша, а не Эшли? 

— Ты не знаешь, из-за чего они поссорились? — Сэм в ответ пожала плечами. — Я поговорю с ним, — Джош направился к Крису, тот смотрел на него несчастным, затравленным взглядом.

— Ты замёрз? Я взял твою куртку, — он протянул куртку Джошу, несмело улыбаясь.

— Что такое, братан?

— Х-м-м-м… кажется, я проебал свои отношения, да. Я хочу уйти отсюда, ты останешься? — Крис потёр свой покрасневший нос и поправил очки, Джош смотрел на него и думал, до чего же беззащитно тот сейчас выглядит. Джошу хотелось защитить Криса, утешить, так утешить, чтобы тот напрочь забыл Эшли.

— Нет, слишком людно и громко.

— Я подвезу тебя, — Крис направился к своей машине, а Джош подошёл к Сэм.

— Ты остаёшься здесь? — спросил он. На самом деле Джош надеялся, что она скажет, что тоже хочет уйти, и они с Крисом не останутся наедине, потому что если останутся… Джош чертовски боялся, что может натворить в таком случае.

— Да, пока здесь буду. Ну, до завтра, да?

— Да. Пока, Сэмми, — Джош обнял её на прощание и пошёл к машине Криса.

Они ехали молча, Крис то и дело громко вздыхал, а Джош не мог отвести от него взгляд.

— Я так не хочу оставаться сегодня один, — тихо проговорил Крис, разрушая тишину. — Родители уехали. 

— Значит, мы едем к тебе, чувак.


	3. Chapter 3

— Спасибо, — Крис улыбнулся и, кажется, даже повеселел немного. 

Джошу нравилось бывать у Криса в гостях, там чувствовался уют, а когда родители Криса дома, они всегда приветливы и относятся к Джошу, как к собственному сыну. Когда они вошли в дом, Джош наконец смог снять с лица платок. Крис по-прежнему продолжал молчать.

— Давай, колись, что у тебя за херня случилась, вы с Эшли поцапались? — Джоша раздирало любопытство, расскажет ли Крис про тот скандал.

— Поцапались? Ха, мы, кажется, расстались, — Крис прошёл на кухню, Джош последовал за ним, с замиранием сердца ожидая, что тот скажет дальше. — Я был дерьмовым парнем для неё, — Джош открывает рот, чтобы сказать Крису, что это не так, ну или хоть как-то утешить, — молчи! Только не нужно меня утешать, пожалуйста.

— Да я и не собирался. Ты и правда был хуйлом, братан, — у Криса вырвался смех.

— Спасибо, ты всегда так круто поддерживаешь, — Крис присмотрелся к лицу Джоша, и в ту же секунду его улыбка пропала. — У тебя на лице кровь... — Джош поспешил подойти к зеркалу, висевшему на стене в коридоре.

— Чёрт! Я прикусил губу, — поясняет он, видя испуганный взгляд Криса. — Зубищи большие.

— Нужно продезинфицировать, — Крис начал рыться в кухонных ящиках в поисках аптечки и, найдя её, подозвал к себе Джоша. Тот охотно подошёл, с удовольствием принимая заботу. Крис протёр его подбородок и губы влажным полотенцем, чтобы удалить кровь и увидеть нанесённый вендижьеми зубами ущерб. — У-у-у, как ты пожевал себя! Из-за чего, Джош? — Крис взволнованно и испуганно смотрел на Джоша, словно догадывался, что тот мог услышать их с Эшли разговор.

— Я... — Джош судорожно соображал, что же ответить, — проголодался немного, решил обойтись без жертв и поел себя, — Крис улыбнулся, смачивая ватку перекисью.

— Сейчас будет щипать, потерпи, — Джош пожал плечами, он привык к боли и перевязкам, а это — ерунда, царапина, но когда Крис коснулся ваткой его губы, Джош ойкнул, но не от боли, просто это касание было очень интимным: Крис задевал голыми пальцами его губы и покусывал при этом свои. Джош честно не понимал порой Криса, тот обращался с Джошем, как с ребёнком, эта чрезмерная забота была приятна, очень даже, но в то же время, словно создавала барьер между ними. Джош понимал, что Крис его жалеет, а жалость унижала. — Вот и всё, сейчас я покормлю тебя, мой оголодавший друг. А я… хочу напиться, но не буду.

— Боишься позвонить Эшли по пьяни?

— И это тоже, а еще это будет как-то жалко — пить одному, тебе ведь нельзя.

— Расслабься, тебе сейчас нужно. Я прослежу, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей, — Крис задумался, а затем уверенно кивнул.

Крис раскис после бутылки шампанского распитой в одиночку. Прежде Джош никогда его таким не видел, тот ругал себя на чём свет стоит, обнимал Джоша, утыкаясь ему в грудь лицом, и что-то невнятно бормотал. Его бормотание заглушала музыка, которую Крис включил ещё пока был трезв, пытаясь немного скрасить унылость вечера. Джош гладил его по плечам, утыкаясь носом в его волосы.

— Я просто не хотел отказываться от тебя, ты же мой друг, — немного успокоившись, сказал Крис. Джош молчал, продолжая поглаживать Криса по спине. Тот вдруг поднялся, заглядывая беспокойным взглядом в глаза Джоша, очки он снял ещё когда выпил первый бокал, поэтому сейчас слеповато щурился. – Джош, а что если…

— Что? — Крис смотрел на него красными, блестящими от слёз глазами, собираясь что-то сказать, но в следующий момент просто приподнялся, впечатываясь в губы Джоша робким поцелуем. Это длилось всего несколько секунд, и он отодвинулся. Крис хотел что-то сказать, возможно, оправдаться, но Джош не дал ему этого сделать, он взял Криса за затылок и снова прижался к его губам, возвращая поцелуй. К удивлению Джоша, Крис не сидел безучастно, он пытался отвечать, послушно раскрыл рот, когда Джош лизнул его губу, и сам же при этом почти забрался к Джошу на колени, ему потребовалось очень много усилий, чтобы прекратить поцелуй.

— Ты что такое творишь, Крис? — прошептал Джош, слизывая кровь из открывшейся на губе ранки. А Крис рвано дышал и облизывал припухшие после поцелуя губы, это движение заставило член Джоша напрячься. Ритм доносящийся из динамиков казалось звучал в такт пульсации крови в голове Джоша.

— Я-я, не знаю… О-о-ой… — Крис закрыл лицо руками и сполз с коленей Джоша, забиваясь в угол дивана.

— Крис… — Джош отнял руки Криса от его лица и заглянул в испуганные глаза. — Тебе нечего бояться со мной.

— Мне так стыдно, — обычно Крис отшучивался в неловких для него ситуациях, но сейчас он был пьян, и это сильно тормозило мыслительный процесс. — Почему-то показалось в тот момент, что это поможет отвлечься от мыслей об Эшли… — Джош разочарованно выдохнул, он надеялся услышать нечто другое.

— Помогло? — Крис неуверенно кивнул, а его лицо, и без того розовое от смущения, раскраснелось ещё сильнее.

— В этом же нет ничего плохого, правда? — нервно кусая губы, спросил Крис, его голос звучал неуверенно и умоляюще, он ждал, что Джош скажет ему: «Всё норм, чувак, да все друзья так делают, а чё плохого в том, чтоб лизаться в дёсны».

— Всё норм, чувак, не вижу в этом ничего плохого, — и он сделал так, как того хотел Крис, тот облегчённо вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся. — Будем называть это просто дружеской помощью, если захочешь ещё, то я не откажу.

— Тогда… можно ещё? – вместо ответа, Джош снова поцеловал его. 

Руки Джоша пробрались под свитер Криса, тот совсем не сопротивлялся, позволяя Джошу лапать себя так, как ему захочется. Джош наслаждался близостью, у него слегка кружилась голова от вседозволенности, и в то же время где-то внутри, он чувствовал страх, что не сможет держать себя в руках и переступит границы дозволенного, или что всё окажется очередным бредом, который привиделся ему из-за грёбаных антидепрессантов. Джош снова почувствовал этот нарастающий голод, он отстранился и посмотрел на раскрасневшегося, часто дышавшего Криса. Тот не открывал глаза, облизывался и тяжело сглатывал, сдавшись на милость Джоша. От этой покорности абсолютно сносило крышу. Он провёл пальцами по шее Криса, ощущая непреодолимое желание впиться зубами в неё, доверчиво выставленную, беззащитную, ощутить железный вкус крови во рту. Джош уже прикоснулся губами к бешено бьющейся венке, коснулся языком солоноватой кожи и было разомкнул челюсть, намереваясь сомкнуть её в следующее мгновение, но в последний момент он сумел взять себя в руки. Джош нежно поцеловал Криса в кадык и отодвинулся.

— Джош… — прошептал Крис, смотря на того из-под полуприкрытых век. — Не останавливайся… пожалуйста, — он прикоснулся пальцами к скуле Джоша и поцеловал того в шрам на щеке. Джош чувствовал себя не менее пьяным, чем Крис. Всё вокруг было словно в розоватой размытой дымке, только Крис предельно чёткий среди всего, его дрожащие горячие губы и холодные руки, были самым реальным в данный момент. Джош взял пальцы Криса в свои руки и поднёс к своему рту, согревая дыханием. Тем временем Крис прислонился лбом к виску Джоша и невнятно прошептал: — Отпусти себя… я знаю, что тебе тоже одиноко, — Джош тихо хмыкнул, целуя пальцы Криса, тот просил его отпустить себя, но он и представить не мог, что может сделать Джош, если ослабит контроль, Джош и сам понятия не имел, но знал точно, что ничего хорошего — слишком много дурных мыслей и желаний.

— Крис, нет. Это уже слишком, завтра тебе будет стыдно, — Джош отпустил руку Криса и попытался встать, но это оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал Крис вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой.

— Не думаю, что мне может быть хуже, чем уже сейчас… мне так… так… я виноват перед тобой… ты даже не знаешь… — сбивчиво бормотал Крис, стискивая рукав Джоша и плача пьяными слезами. А Джош лишь тяжело вздохнул. Держать себя в руках было всё сложнее, особенно когда Крис был вот таким, а Джошу так сильно его хотелось, что аж челюсть сводило.

— Крис, друг, ну чего ты? Пойдём, я отведу тебя в кровать, братан, — Джошу всё-таки удалось встать, и он попытался поднять Криса с дивана, но тот потянул его за руку, и они кубарем свалились на пол, при этом Крис каким-то образом оказался на Джоше. — Бляя… — он осёкся, собираясь сказать Крису, что тот кабан, но вид был слишком завораживающий: Крис опирался обеими руками на плечи Джоша, сам при этом сидел поверх его бёдер, его глаза были прикрыты, а рот наоборот приоткрыт. Джош понял, что Крис сейчас упирается своей прекрасной попой в Джошев все ещё стоящий член. Как раз, когда Джош это понял, Крис открыл глаза и удивлённо на него посмотрел, на лице у него появилась издевательская улыбка, он словно вмиг позабыл о том, что только что ревел.

— А это ещё что такое? — он подался назад, потеревшись задницей об ширинку Джоша, и захохотал. — Братан, у тебя встал, что ли?! Серьёзно?! У тебя встал на меня, Джош, ты гей, что ли? — у Джоша от весёлого и немного истеричного смеха Криса, разом все краски схлынули с лица, он понимал, что нужно что-то делать, срочно нужно что-то придумать.

— Конечно, нет, с дуба рухнул?! Как ты вообще мог такое подумать? Я представлял, что целую Сэм, вот у меня и встал, это всё от недотраха, — Джош показательно хмыкнул, внутри холодея от ужаса, что Крис не поверит этой очевидной лжи. Но тот перестал смеяться и кивнул, слезая с Джоша, тот заметил, что Крис прикрывает руками пах. — Хэй, а что это у тебя? Надо мной смеялся, а сам?

— Эм-м… я не… у меня так же, как у тебя…

— Крис, может, поможем друг другу? — предложил Джош, испытывая предвкушение и в то же время жалея, что сказал это.

— Как это?

— Типа, я подрочу тебе, а ты мне, ты будешь думать об Эшли или ещё о ком хочешь, — быстро проговорил Джош, прикусывая изнутри щёку, так что рот наполнился металлическим вкусом крови.

— Дружеская помощь, типа? — Джош с трудом подавил смешок и кивнул. Крис быстро облизнулся и, покусывая припухшие, сочные губы, сел обратно на диван с задумчивым видом. Джош хотел сказать, что пошутил, потому что молчание Криса вызывало страх, но тот вдруг заговорил: — Ну а почему бы и нет, в этом же нет ничего плохого, — Джош, не рассчитывающий на подобное, удивлённо приоткрыл рот, но быстро сообразил, что не стоит упускать момент и уселся рядом с Крисом.

Он неуверенно коснулся ширинки Криса, расстёгивая её. От волнения у него дрожали руки, Крис же, наоборот, совсем не выглядел взволнованным, он отзеркалил жест Джоша, но гораздо более уверенно. Крис высвободил член Джоша из трусов раньше, чем тот решился сделать то же самое с его членом.

— Ну блин… Джош, заканчивай тормозить! — Крис двинул бёдрами, прижимаясь пахом к ладони Джоша, тот наконец-то вышел из оцепенения и потянул ткань боксеров в сторону. Раньше Джош не приглядывался, хоть и видел Криса без одежды, у него оказался ровный и аккуратный член, красивый, как у порно-звезды. Джош улыбнулся своим мыслям, но в следующее мгновение улыбка слетела с его лица, потому что Крис хрипло застонал, от этого звука у Джоша встал крепче, чем от самой забористой порнушки. В мыслях Джош готов был назвать себя жалким пидорасом, он полностью отдавал себе отчёт в том, что сейчас творит, в отличие от Криса. Тот положил голову Джошу на плечо, блаженно прикрывая глаза, а Джош тем временем пользуясь моментом поцеловал Криса в губы, но случайно поцарапал острым клыком его губы. Крис не отстранился и не оттолкнул Джоша, наоборот, обнял свободной рукой за шею и просунул язык в его рот. От вкуса крови Криса, у Джоша срывало резьбу, поцелуй становился всё агрессивнее и болезненней, он опрокидывает Криса на спину.

— Давай по-другому, — сказал Джош, оторвавшись от губ Криса, и устроился у него между ног, плотно прижимаясь пахом к паху Криса, а тот только кивнул и обнял Джоша, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. 

Джош двигал бёдрами, рвано и быстро, в голове у него всё перемешалось, разные мысли, вздохи Криса в ушах, музыка на заднем плане, жажда, дикая и неутолимая, несвязный шёпот Криса. Джош чувствовал, что ещё немного, и он кончит, яйца поджались, а низ живота начал ритмично сжиматься предоргазменными судорогами.

— Я так сильно… хочу… уф-ф… хочу искусать тебя… впиться зубами… разорвать на кусочки и сожрать… м-м-м, — уже почти не соображая, бубнил Джош. А Крис словно не понимал, что провоцирует Джоша, запрокинул голову, открывая доступ к шее и плечу, для Джоша это выглядело как приглашение. Он наклонился и начал покрывать шею и плечо Криса, поцелуями-укусами, слизывая выступающую кровь из порезов, остающихся от острых зубов, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной удовольствия. На несколько секунд Джош оглох и ослеп, в себя его вернул болезненный стон Криса и то, как сильно его пальцы впивались в спину Джоша.

— Бо-о-ольно, Джош! Больно… прекрати! — Джош разжал зубы, выпуская плечо Криса изо рта, чувствуя, как на зубы налипли волокна мышц. На рубашке Криса расползлось кровавое пятно, Джош испытал чёрный ужас, у него внутри всё затряслось от осознания, что он действительно взаправду мог перегрызть Крису горло. — Ты чего так кусаешься, ебанулся, что ли? 

— Прости… прости меня Крис… я тупой пиздюк, прости! Сейчас, я принесу аптечку, — Джош кубарем скатился с дивана и помчался на кухню, на ходу застёгивая джинсы. 

Вернувшись обратно с аптечкой, Джош застал Криса всё в том же положении. Он лежал зажав укус рукой, глаза у него были закрыты, когда Джош сел рядом, Крис открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, взгляд по-прежнему был пьяный, боль не отрезвила Криса. Джош аккуратно продезинфицировал укус и заклеил пластырем, пока он это делал, Крис задремал. Джошу было не до сна, всё произошедшее не хило выносило его и без того не здоровый мозг. Крис принадлежал ему этим вечером, полностью, это было до одурения сладко, это чувство счастья, радости от обладания объектом страстного желания, и в то же время было горько и страшно, от того, что завтра Крис протрезвеет и, увидев своё плечо, в полной мере осознает, насколько опасен его лучший друг. Джош чётко понимал, что завтра настанет конец. Это было пугающе, неизбежно, неотвратимо. Он хотел бы свалить всю вину на Криса, но тот был пьян и морально раздавлен из-за расставания с любимой девушкой.   
Джош чувствовал себя так, словно он снова совсем один брошенный всеми в шахтах. Он всё проебал, рубашка Криса, испачканная в крови и сперме, была подтверждением того, что Джош неебически облажался.

— Я так старался не испортить всё… я старался, — Джош зажмурился, зажимая виски ладонями и оседая на пол, в ушах стоял настойчивый шёпот сестёр.

_«Джош, тебе не место здесь… почему ты оставил нас? Ты должен быть с ними, в той ледяной темноте… ты слишком опасен для окружающих… ты причиняешь лишь боль всем, кого любишь…»_

— Замолчите! Хватит! Вас нет, вы только в моей голове! — Джош встряхнул головой и открыл глаза. В комнате, конечно же, никого кроме него и Криса не было. Крис спал как убитый, крики Джоша его не разбудили. Джошу потребовалась больше десяти минут, чтобы собраться и начать хоть что-то делать. Он стащил Крисову рубашку, намочил её и оттёр кровь с его рук и груди и решил прибрать срач который они тут устроили. Покончив с уборкой, Джош укрыл Криса одеялом и уселся на пол рядом с диваном, прижимаясь лбом к его боку. Из-за таблеток его часто мучила бессонница, Джош так и просидел всю ночь, обнимая руку Криса, прислушиваясь к его спокойному дыханию.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснувшись, Крис чувствовал себя примерзко. Голова отзывалась тупой-тянущей болью, плечо и шея болели словно он не хило ударился, накатывала тошнота, а горло так пересохло за ночь, что сделав глубокий вдох, Крис закашлялся.

— Вот, — раздалось где-то с боку. Крис с огромным трудом разлепил веки и увидел, размытый силуэт человека в красной рубашке. Без очков Крис видел очень плохо, но уже знал, что это Джош. — Выпей, полегчает, — сказал он, Крис лишь непонимающе моргал, и тогда Джош сам поднёс к его губам стакан. Крис жадно выпил всё что было в том стакане и затем надел очки, которые Джош ему подал.

— Хреново так, я помираю, чувак… что с моим плечом? — Крис честно пытался вспомнить, что было вчера, но думать было слишком больно, мозг просто отказывался работать.

— Хм-м… — Джош выглядел очень взволнованно, его лицо было бледнее, чем обычно, под глазами залегли чёрные синяки, а глаза покраснели так, словно он плакал. Джош хмурился и смотрел в сторону, словно боялся посмотреть Крису в глаза.

— Что такое?

— Я укусил тебя… — проговорил он, настолько тихо, что Крис едва разобрал, что Джош сказал, — но это было не специально! Я… мне жаль, это правда было случайностью.

— Что ты несёшь? Я вообще нихрена не понимаю! Ты укусил меня за плечо, случайно? Ты типа споткнулся и падая напоролся зубами на моё плечо? — Крис сел и из-за резкой смены положения, в голове запульсировала боль. Джош ошарашенно на него посмотрел.

— Что из вчерашнего ты помнишь?

— М-м-м… помню как ты рассказывал пошлые анекдоты, а дальше всё как-то смутно и урывками, — Джош кивнул и опустил голову, смотря себе под ноги. — А что было-то?

— Ты напился до зелёных соплей и тебе захотелось целоваться, — Крис шумно сглотнул, а Джош посмотрел на него виноватым взглядом.

— Так я лез к тебе, поэтому ты укусил меня? — спросил Крис, нервно посмеиваясь.

— Нет. Мы поцеловались, а потом, ну… отдрочили друг другу, — Джош сгорбился и закрыл глаза ладонью, а Крис рассмеялся, сочтя это приколом.

— Крутая шутка, — он посмотрел на Джоша, тот выглядел хмуро. Крис резко осознал, что это не шутка, от этого его голова заболела ещё сильнее. — Блядь, как же болит голова! — Крис закрыл ладонями лицо, стараясь сделать вид, что головная боль, это всё, что его волнует. — Я пил шампанское? Наверное да, только после него у меня такой мерзкий отходняк.

— Таблетка скоро поможет… я это, кхм… домой наверно поеду, лекарства скоро принимать нужно будет, а я не взял и эм… да, — Джош растерянно потер шею и развернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты.

— Подожди! — Крис остановил Джоша, но когда тот обернулся вопросительно на него смотря, Крис растерялся, он почувствовал, неловкость. — Это же ничего не изменило между нами? — он с замиранием сердца ожидал ответа. Джош кивнул не смотря в сторону Криса.

— Да всё нормально, не будем придавать этому значения, мы ведь раньше смотрели порнушку вместе, это не так уж и отличается! — хоть голос Джоша и звучал так преувеличенно бодро, Крис не стал обращать на это внимание, ответ его полностью устроил. — Прости, что укусил, это, наверное, моя вендижъя сущность лезет наружу, — Джош слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь отшутиться. Крис промолчал не найдя, что же ответить только слабо кивнул и попытался улыбнуться в ответ.

Как только, Джош вышел за порог, Крис выругался и закрыл лицо руками. Он не хотел вспоминать то, что вчера происходило. Или же скорее боялся, воображение красочно рисовало ему, как он мог приставать к Джошу, лезть с поцелуями, словно долбаёб. Крису было легче сделать так, как и сказал Джош — не придавать значения.

***

Вернувшись домой, Джош заперся у себя в комнате. Он чувствовал разочарование, сам не знал почему, ведь всё сложилось хорошо, никакой драмы не состоялось. Но при мысли о Крисе о том каким он может быть, у Джоша болезненно тянуло в груди. Джош думал, что проснувшись Крис всё поймёт про его чувства и хоть как-то на это отреагирует. Он ожидал, что Крис распсихуется, попросит больше не подходить к нему. Крис не понял. Джош конечно не был удивлён, он знал, что друг не отличается сообразительностью, если дело не касается компьютерных технологий конечно же.  
Мобильный завибрировал в кармане. Джош нехотя достал телефон и поднёс к уху.

— Привет, Сэм.

— Ты в порядке? Я раз пять звонила тебе, Крис сказал, что ты давно уехал домой, — голос Саманты звучал больше раздражённо, чем взволнованно.

— Прости, телефон на беззвучном стоит. Я… Ты можешь приехать? — Джошу очень хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь кроме мозгоправа. Но вдруг он пожалеет о том, что расскажет? Эта мысль промелькнула в голове Джоша уже после того, как он позвал её. — Хотя ладно, всё нормально.

— Я сейчас приеду, — Сэм повесила трубку раньше, чем Джош успел возразить.

Через полчаса Саманта была уже у Джоша в комнате и с интересом слушала то, что он говорил. Джош рассказал ей о том, что произошло ночью и о том, что реально чувствует к Крису, не веря до конца в то, что произносит это в слух, да ещё и говорит об этом Сэм.

— Я рада, что ты рассказал мне, а то я уже начала теряться в догадках, кажется мне это или между вами реально есть что-то, — сказала она ловя на себе удивлённый взгляд Джоша.

— Тебе кажется. Между нами ничего нет. Сэмми, всё довольно односторонне, — Сэм хмыкнула и подсела ближе к нему.

— А ведь, он ревнует тебя ко мне, хотя раньше не ревновал. Он почему-то думал, что ты со мной, когда ты вчера пропал, — задумчиво проговорила Саманта.

— Эм… потому что так получилось, что я сказал ему, что влюблён в тебя. Не обращай внимания. А на счёт того, что он ревнует, скорее это просто дружеская ревность. Крис, он не такой, он… нормальный. Всё, что произошло ночью, было по пьяни, так бы ему даже в голову не пришло делать нечто подобное… — Джош замолчал и криво улыбнулся, оголяя острые зубы, продолжил, — … с таким как я.

— Ты слышал поговорку — «что у трезвого на уме то у пьяного на языке»? Хватит прибедняться, ты хочешь его, так сделай уже, что-нибудь! — Сэм, толкнула Джоша в плечо, тот ошарашенно уставился на неё во все глаза.

— Бля, ты серьёзно это? Пиздец какой, прикалываешься что ли? Мы вообще то оба парни, Крис влюблён в Эшли, и я его лучший друг!

— То, что вы парни вообще не проблема, парни тоже могут заниматься сексом друг с другом. С Эшли они уже не вместе. А то что ты его бро, так это тебе же на руку. Ты хорошо знаешь Криса, тебе известны его слабые стороны, то что он любит, осталось только составить план действий!

— План действий… Я зря тебе всё это рассказал, не нужно было. Ну, зато теперь ты можешь посмеяться надо мной, — Джош взъерошил рукой волосы и затравленно глянул на Сэм.

— Я не смеюсь, Джош, я правда хочу тебе помочь!

— Почему? — Джош искренне не понимал почему Сэм с таким энтузиазмом отнеслась к решению его проблемы. Это казалось ему не реальном, словно насмешка, розыгрыш, сарказм.

— Потому что я твой друг. Этот год я была для тебя дерьмовым другом, и я себя не оправдываю, но я честно хочу помочь. Ты позволишь мне помочь?

— Валяй. Главное, чтобы хуже не стало, — сдался тот. — Не хочу, чтобы Крис ненавидел меня. Я и не собирался, что-либо предпринимать в отношении его, я даже и не надеюсь на взаимность. Наверное, я смирился, или сдался скорее.

— Не нужно сдаваться, ты должен попробовать, Джош, должен бороться!

— Да, конечно, — он нервно усмехнулся и отвёл взгляд.

***

 

Крис провалялся в постели до тех пор, пока за окном не стемнело. Окончательно придя в себя, Кристофер понял, что за весь день, Джош ни разу не позвонил. Сообщений от него тоже не было. Сглотнув ком в горле Крис сел тупо смотря на телефон. Обычно Джош закидывал его сообщениями, они общались практически постоянно. Вариант, что Джош не хотел беспокоить друга с похмельем вообще не рассматривался, потому как обычно это не было для него помехой.  
Я лез к нему целоваться… — промелькнуло у него в голове. — Блядь… я лез целоваться к Джошу и прыгал на него как возбуждённая макака!

— Бля-я-ядь, — простонал Крис уже вслух. В доме стояла тишина, родители Криса до сих пор не вернулись. Он частично вспомнил, что произошло ночью, от этих воспоминаний Крису хотелось побиться головой об стену. Ещё он вспомнил, что хотел большего и если бы Джош не укусил его то, Крису даже представить страшно, что бы тогда было. Телефон разразился трелью звонка, в тишине это показалось очень громким, поэтому Крис вздрогнул от неожиданности. Посмотрев на дисплей, он ожидал увидеть там имя Джоша, но к его глубочайшему удивлению, это оказалась Эшли.  
Крис принял звонок, опасливо поднося трубку к уху. Эш попросила у него прощения, Крис сильно обалдевший от подобного поворота событий просто промямлил нечто несвязное в ответ. Тогда она предложила встретиться, Крис очень растерялся и вместо того, чтобы согласиться на встречу, сказал, что ему нужно подумать и сбросил вызов. Просидев несколько минут в темноте, Крис пытался осмыслить какого хуя он только что сделал. Он ощущал, как на задворках сознания маячит раздражение из-за звонка Эшли.  
Крис думал, что любил её. Она очень долго держала его во фрэндзоне, а он даже и не знал, что сделать, как понравится ей.  
Крис задумался, а ведь Джош действительно очень сильно подтолкнул развитие их с Эш отношений своим розыгрышем. Кристофер никогда не говорил Эшли, да и не сказал бы сейчас, что тогда он выбрал оставить в живых Джоша. Ведь тот был для Криса лучшим другом, практически братом.  
Вспоминая те события, Крис грустно вздохнул понимая, что на самом деле совсем не знает Джоша, не в курсе, что у того действительно на душе и в мыслях.  
Потянувшись, Крис отправился в ванную. Приняв душ, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало: на шее красовалась россыпь засосов и большая нашлёпка с пластырем на плече. Отодрав пластырь, Крис аккуратно прикоснулся к синяку, который расползался практически на пол плеча. Он провёл пальцами по отпечаткам зубов, вспоминая, что Джош ведь был трезв, но, однако не остановил Криса, а даже поддержал его пьяные выходки. Порывисто вдохнув, Крис сильнее надавил на синяк, чувствуя, как расходится боль, усиливаясь. В его голове зародились странные мысли, Крис не помнил деталей прошлой ночи, но помнил свои ощущения. Было приятно. Более того, было хорошо, он наслаждался. Крис убрал руку от плеча и взяв полотенце начал активно тереть голову, вытирая влажные волосы, а на самом деле пытаясь прогнать неправильные мысли.  
Выйдя из ванной, Крис окинул взглядом комнату, останавливая взор на сиротливо лежащем на кровати телефоне. Недолго думая, он схватил телефон и набрал сообщение:

«Ты жив? Куда пропал?» — помедлив несколько секунд, Крис отправил сообщение.

«Да норм. Был немного занят. Ты только проснулся что ли?» — Джош ответил почти сразу же.

«Нуууу…. В общем-то да. Сэм удалось до тебя дозвониться?»

«Я тебе сейчас позвоню и расскажу.»  
Через несколько секунд телефон Криса зазвонил.

— Это пиздец, — сказал Джош сразу же, как только Крис ответил на звонок, — Сэм потащила меня на каток. Сказала: «Тебе нужно немного развеяться, а то совсем тут стух»! А тут чёртов Мэтт! Они вместе катаются, а я постоянно падаю как дебил, у меня уже вся жопа в синяках. Мне кажется, я тут просто как еблан болтаюсь пока Мэтт, капает слюной Сэм в декольте.

— Ну, у Сэм красивая грудь, — хмыкнул Крис, явственно представляя всё то, что описал Джош.

— У тебя всё равно лучше.

— Что?

— Что? — в тон Крису ответил Джош и засмеялся.

— Так, окей. Мне приехать?

— Было бы заебись, если бы ты приехал, чувак, мне тут совсем не весело.

***

 

Джош и правда не думал, что их с Сэм поход на каток, окажется настолько хуёвой идеей. Мэтт, который всё-таки расстался с Эмили, активно заигрывал с Сэм. Не то, чтоб Джошу было до этого какое-то дело, но о нём снова все благополучно забыли. На коньках, Джош катался так себе, поэтому пару раз упав, он решил отсидеться на скамейке. И чем дольше Джош там сидел, тем сильнее становилось ощущение, что все смотрят на него. Сообщение Криса, буквально спасло Джоша, от очередного приступа паники. А после звонка и обещания Криса приехать, Джош немного успокоился.  
Крис приехал довольно быстро, как всегда закутанный. Нахохлившись от холода словно большой голубь, он уселся рядом с Джошем. Тот в свою очередь приветственно похлопал Криса по плечу и игриво дёрнул за ухо.

— У тебя уши ледяные, шапку бы надел, — проговорил Джош, прикасаясь тёплой ладошкой к уху Криса.

— Заканчивай изображать мою матушку, Джош, — Крис откинул его руку и оглянулся по сторонам. — А где Сэм с Мэттом?

— Вон они возле ёлки катаются.

— А мне Эшли позвонила, извинилась за вчерашнее, — вдруг сказал Крис, Джош рассмеялся, ему стало смешно от того, как весь план Сэм по «завоеванию» сердца Криса в одночасье полетел козе в трещину. — Чего ты ржёшь?

— Да нет, ничего. И что, ты принял её извинения, у вас всё снова хорошо? Я могу поздравить тебя? — Джош отвёл взгляд, радуясь, что на лице шарф, и никто не видит тот оскал, который он не в силах сдержать.

— Она предложила встретится и всё обсудить, а я… я сказал, что подумаю и нажал на сброс, — Крис произнёс это таким тоном, словно сам удивлялся своему поступку. — У нас ничего и не было хорошо, я просто… теперь даже и не знаю любил ли я Эшли или же это было совсем не то.

— А может ты гей? — тихо спросил Джош смотря на друга в упор.

— Чего ты спрашиваешь вообще, откуда мне знать?! Не подъёбывай меня, Джош, я правда не знаю… не уверен, мне ведь девушки нравятся.

— А может ты хочешь проверить? — прошептал Джош придвинувшись к Крису вплотную.

— Кхм, — раздалось совсем рядом, Крис так дёрнулся, что едва не слетел со скамьи. В данный момент, Джош был готов разорвать, не вовремя появившемуся Мэтту горло, и вообще всего его порвать на мелкие кусочки.

-П-привет, — заикаясь поздоровался Крис, Мэтт кивнул и пожал протянутую руку, поглядывая то на Джоша то на Криса с насмешливой улыбочкой на лице. Через несколько секунд подъехала и Сэм. Они втроём начали болтать между собой, Джош же просто бездумно поддакивал злясь из-за упущенного момента.  
После того, как все решили, что уже довольно поздно, и пора расходиться Крис подвозил Джоша до дома. Взялся расспрашивать про то, как у него дела с Сэм тот отвечал односложно и смотрел в окно не поворачиваясь к Крису.

— Ты за что-то злишься на меня? — спросил Кристофер, когда они подъехали к дому Вашингтонов. Джош посмотрел на него, впервые с того момента, как Мэтт вероломно всё испортил. Ему было просто неловко смотреть в глаза Криса.

— Не на тебя, я злюсь на Мэтта, — ответил Джош, заглядывая в взволнованное лицо Криса.

— Понимаю, я бы тоже злился если бы мою любимую девушку обхаживал какой-то ебантяй, — Джош фыркнул и махнул рукой, ему-то было абсолютно всё равно, с кем будет встречаться Сэм. — Джош, — тихо позвал Крис, аккуратно стягивая шарф с его лица, — мы могли бы… ты можешь поцеловать меня?

— А?.. Окей, — Джош прибывал в состоянии глубочайшего охуевания, от подобной просьбы, но увидев, как смутился и даже побледнел Крис, Джош опомнился. Он положил ладони на щёки Криса, а тот закрыл глаза и слегка приоткрыл рот. Джош подался вперёд, сминая в поцелуе сочные и мягкие губы Криса. В это раз всё было иначе, чем в прошлые разы, сейчас Крис нервничал, его губы дрожали, он несмело положил руки на плечи Джоша и попытался ответить на поцелуй. Джош погладил Криса за ухом, не напирая сильно, стараясь быть как можно более нежным, давая ему привыкнуть. Кристофер быстро расслабился, стал смелее, обнял Джоша руками за шею и начал тихо постанывать в губы. Джош понял, что ещё немного и не сможет держать себя в руках, поэтому остановил поцелуй и отодвинулся от Криса.

— Бля-я-ядь, — протянул Крис, не открывая глаз, — пиздец.


	5. Chapter 5

— Плохо, — негромко произнёс Крис после того, как отдышался.

— Что?.. Так сильно не понравилось? Из-за зубов, да? — спросил Джош враз севшим голосом.

— Мне… понравилось. И то, что было ночью тоже, поэтому и плохо. Я, наверное, ненормальный, — Крис смотрел затравленно, страдальчески сведя брови, он испытывал жгучий стыд и боялся того, что только что узнал про себя.

— Всё хорошо, с тобой всё в порядке, — проговорил Джош прижимаясь лбом к лбу Криса. Подобная реакция со стороны Криса порадовала Джоша. Даже более того, получалось что ему не нужен какой-либо план, потому что всё само собой происходит.

— Но как мне теперь быть, Джош? Что мне теперь делать, когда я знаю, что я вот такой вот?

— Может для начала, закончить психовать и просто расслабиться? Потому что мне тоже всё, что сейчас происходит, пиздец как нравится, — последние слова, Джош практически прошептал Крису в губы, прежде чем поцеловать снова. Джош не знал, сколько они вот так вот сидели в машине, возле дома Вашингтонов, и целовались. Он чувствовал, как плывёт растворяясь в разнообразных ощущениях, теряя счёт времени. Очень быстро им стало жарко и Крис расстегнул свою куртку, оголяя шею. От вида своих меток на его коже, у Джоша свело низ живота судорогой возбуждения, а по спине побежали мурашки. Он и не знал, что так постарался вчера, шея Криса была покрыта засосами и царапинами от зубов. Джош провёл пальцами по его шее, едва касаясь, чувствуя пульсацию крови под кожей. А Крис запрокинул голову, подставляя беззащитное горло. Джош завороженно смотрел на Криса, в этот момент всё было настолько хорошо, да просто охуенно, что Джош начал сомневаться в реальности происходящего. Но всё было по-настоящему и от этого сердце Джоша счастливо сжималось.

— Джош, — сказал Крис вдруг отстранив его, — может ответишь на звонок всё-таки?

— Что?.. — Джош только сейчас понял, что вот уже несколько минут, его телефон не переставая звонит. Разочарованно вздохнув, он снял трубку. Звонила его мама, она волновалась из-за того, что уже довольно поздно, а он до сих пор не вернулся.

— Что за херню мы только что творили, — проговорил Крис, когда Джош закончил разговаривать по телефону. — Это было странно и как-то безрассудно.

— Разве это плохо, быть безрассудными если мы молоды? — Джош испытывал сильную досаду, от того, что тот прекрасный момент, когда всё было просто и естественно, кончился и всё опять стало сложно.

— Должно быть ты прав… мне нужно о многом подумать. Сейчас уже так поздно, твоя мама волнуется, — Крис смущённо отвёл взгляд и наглухо застегнул куртку.

— Да… я пойду. Спасибо, за сегодня, — открыв дверцу машины, Джош вышел и направился к дому борясь с желанием обернуться. Он осознавал, что, возможно, сделал сейчас, что-то не так и всё просрал. Хотел бы он знать, что у Криса на уме.

***

 

Приехав домой, Крис сразу понял, что родители вернулись, в окнах горел свет. Крису абсолютно не хотелось идти домой, ему казалось, что родители всё про него знают. А ещё он не мог перестать думать о том, что было в машине. Это было приятней, чем с Эшли, Джош словно знал, чего хочет Крис. Воспоминания вызывали приятную дрожь и желание всё повторить. Но в голове всплывало знание, что Джош любит Сэм. Крис понимал, что глупо злиться из-за этого, но ничего поделать с собой не мог.  
Переборов себя, Крис всё-таки пошёл домой. Конечно же всё было, как и раньше, родители ничего не знали, они и не могли знать. Они спрашивали его про то, как он провёл эти два дня. Крис рассказал не вдаваясь особо в подробности, потому что его лицо начинало пылать, когда он вспоминал о всём случившимся за это время. Крис поспешил скорее закрыться у себя в комнате. Он лёг в кровать и закрыл глаза пытаясь не думать ни о чём. Через несколько минут ему на телефон пришло сообщение от Джоша с пожеланием спокойной ночи. Печатая ответ Крис улыбался, сам не мог понять почему чувствует себя так странно. Его это волновало, но разбираться с этими чувствами не хотелось.

Практически весь следующий день Крис сдавал зачёты. Точнее пытался их сдать. Он хорошо учился, Крис всегда был отличником, ещё со времён школы. Но сегодня, его мозг просто отказывался работать, поэтому Крис благополучно всё завалил из-за чего, был просто в панике. Обычно он жаловался Джошу если у него, что-то не получалось и тот, как-то умудрялся успокоить Криса. Но сейчас, Крис почему-то не мог решиться и позвонить ему, он не знал, что у Джоша на уме.  
Звонок Сэм, окончательно выбил Криса из колеи. Ему не хотелось разговаривать с ней, Сэм в последнее время вызывала у Криса не очень приятные чувства. Крис понимал, что его нервы на пределе и сейчас он может попросту сорваться и нагрубить Сэм, поэтому звонок он проигнорировал.

***

 

Джош был как на иголках, ему давно не доводилось так нервничать. Позвонить не хватало смелости, а сам, Крис не звонил. Он не мог списать этот игнор на занятость, потому что, как бы не был занят Крис, они общались всегда, потому что тот практически не расставался с телефоном. Джош понимал, что как-то облажался тогда в машине и Крис теперь его сторонится. Саманта пыталась успокоить его, объяснить, что Крис просто занят экзаменами. Она сидела на кресле и наблюдала, как Джош расхаживает из стороны в сторону.

— Наверное ты права и всё это я себе напридумывал, — сказал Джош, на самом деле так не думая.

— Если хочешь, я могу позвонить ему.

— Хочу. Только не говори, что ты со мной, — Сэм фыркнула и взяла в руки телефон.

— Он не берёт. Видишь, он просто занят и дело не в том, что он на тебя, за что-то обижен, или злится, — она ободряюще потрепала Джоша по волосам.

— Я хочу напиться, просто нахуяриться в хлам, чтобы не чувствовать ничего, просто валяться пьяной тушей под столом.

— Джош не надо так…

— Просто то, что было вчера это, как резкий подъём на нереальные вершины, а сегодня я лечу кубарем с этих вершин, словно лох! Прости, мне бы сейчас хотелось, побыть одному, — Джош отошёл в другой конец комнаты, и остановился у книжного шкафа, нервно перебирая руками книги.

— Понимаю. Я тогда пойду, ты звони если что, — Сэм встала и посмотрев на Джоша сочувственным взглядом, вышла за дверь.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Джош снова начал думать, что именно сделал не так, ведь Крис сам просил поцеловать его. Чем дольше Джош думал, тем сильнее нервничал. Хоть он всё ещё боялся, но всё-таки взял телефон и набрал сообщение:

«Ты жив там? Куда пропал?»

«Я в жопе. Просрал два зачёта.» — ответ пришёл, наверное, минут через двадцать, всё это время Джош неотрывно смотрел на телефон. — «Ты сейчас с Сэм?» — отправил Крис следом.

«Нет, я один дома… скучно, придёшь?» — отправил Джош, чувствуя, как дыхание перехватывает, а сердце испугано замедляет ход.

«Ок, сейчас буду.»

Всё оказалось намного проще, чем думал Джош. Но теперь он парился о том, как себя вести, и сможет ли он быть естественным не смотря на то, что его колотит от волнения. Когда Крис пришёл, всё волнение исчезло. Крис улыбался и не выглядел сердитым или обиженным. Они сели на кровать к Джошу. Крис рассказывал про то какой хуёвый сегодня день, а Джош смотрел на его губы и думал, что день не так уж плох. Крис заметил взгляд Джоша и замолчал. Несколько минут они просто смотрели друг на другу, а потом Джош поцеловал Криса. Тот не оттолкнул его, а напротив, ответил не менее пылко. Через несколько мгновений, Крис оказывается прижат к кровати, всё происходит очень резко и немного грубовато. Все те кофты и футболки, надетые на Криса, полетели на пол одна за другой, вместе со штанами, а следом отправилась и одежда Джоша.

— Прохладно… — прошептал Крис поёжившись.

— Сейчас согрею, — Джош придвинулся ближе, обнимая Криса, прижимаясь губами к синяку на шее. Крис вздохнул и опустил руку на щёку Джоша, поглаживая шрам. От этого простого движения, внутренности Джоша сделали кульбит. Он положил свою ладонь поверх Крисовой. — Тебе не противно прикасаться к этому?

— Нет, — Крис удивлённо поглядел на Джоша, — это же твоё лицо, почему мне должно быть противно?

— Я просто… забей. Ты красивый, — проговорил Джош с восхищением смотря на Криса, сжимая его бока руками, проводя ими вверх и оглаживая грудь.

— Ч-что? — Крис так покраснел, краской залились и его лицо, и шея, и грудь. Джош жадно смотрел, пытаясь запомнить каждую мелочь. От этого пристального взгляда, Крис так засмущался, что попытался прикрыться простынёй. Но Джош не дал ему этого сделать, повалил его на спину и улёгся сверху крепко прижимая Крисовы запястья к постели.

— Не прячься, хочу смотреть на тебя, — Джош наклонился и поцеловал живот Криса, не сводя с него взгляда, куснул за выпирающие ребро, вобрал в рот твёрдый розовый сосок. Крис вздрогнул и зажмурился. Джош очень хотел бы сказать сейчас, как сильно любит его, но это принесло бы только неловкость, поэтому Джош промолчал. Он лёг на бок, напротив Криса и просунул руку под резинку его трусов, поглаживая член. — Тебе нравится?

— Ага… — Крис томно вздохнул и поцеловал Джоша, при этом касаясь коленом его паха. Джош смотрел Крису в глаза. Без очков тот видел довольно плохо, поэтому его взгляд не фокусировался на Джоше. Сам Джош видел не многим лучше, но он старался разглядеть Криса, то, как тот периодически жмурился и облизывал губы.

— Давай так, повернись спиной, — Крис хоть и поглядел настороженно, но сделал то, что сказал Джош. А тот, приспустил свои боксеры и просунул член между бёдер Криса. Джош обнял его поперёк груди и прижался губами к плечу покрытому светлыми, едва заметными веснушками, Джош знал, что летом под действием солнца, они становятся ярче, они очень ему нравились.  
Всё кончилось слишком быстро, когда вернулись родители Джоша. Крис практически слетел с кровати, он одевался так быстро, как, наверное, никогда прежде в жизни. Джош же в отличии от него не особо спешил, он натянул трусы и улёгся обратно на кровать, раскинувшись, словно морская звезда. Мама Джоша, заглянув в его комнату, абсолютно не удивилась увидев сына в одних трусах и полуодетого Криса рядом.

— Что теперь подумает твоя мама?.. — проговорил Крис садясь на край кровати.

— Не думаю, что она подумает то, что здесь происходило на самом деле. У меня уже и не стоит, она точно не догадалась, не переживай, — голос Джоша звучал бесцветно, он снова чувствовал очень сильную досаду и неловкость. Ему хотелось и дальше обнимать Криса утыкаясь носом ему между лопаток, только сейчас это было бы не так уместно, как пару минут назад. Джош посмотрел на Криса, тот сидел молча, лицо у него было практически малиновое от смущения.

— Джош, — тихо сказал Крис, поглядывая на него из-под очков, — хочешь, встретить этот Новый Год со мной?

— Я только за. Всё равно отец будет занят, и мама позовёт всяких посторонних людей, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноко. Лучше проведу этот Новый Год с твоей семьёй, чем в окружении незнакомцев.

— Хм-м… я имел в виду немного другое. Тут так получилось, я думал, мы с Эшли будем встречать Новый Год вместе, поэтому снял нам с ней номер в отеле, — Джош сел и склонил голову на бок разглядывая Криса. — Мы с ней не будем, а номер то уже оплачен, — тот хмыкнул и замолчал. Джош задумался, понимает ли Крис, что будет если они останутся вдвоём. Крис понимал, он смущённо поглядывал на Джоша из-под ресниц.

— Значит только ты и я? — Джош широко улыбнулся и коснулся пальцами бедра Криса, а тот кивнул, покусывая нижнюю губу и взволновано теребя рукав. — Охуенно.

***

 

Крис не помнил, как пришёл домой, у него слегка кружилась голова, а в теле ощущалась невероятная лёгкость. Он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя так хорошо. Хотя задумавшись, Крис понял, что вообще впервые чувствует себя так. Словно накурился или принял чего-то. Он лежал на своей кровати, закрыв глаза, стараясь думать о том, как ему быть с зачётами, но мысли улетали совсем в другую сторону. Крис почувствовал, как в кармане вибрирует телефон. Он медлил достать его и прочесть, что же там, живот приятно сводило предвкушение и лёгкое волнение. Но это оказалось сообщение не от Джоша, как думал Крис, а от Эшли. Сладостное томление сменилось чувством вины. Крис и сам не знал почему, но ему было так стыдно перед ней, он чувствовал себя невероятно виноватым. Сразу после неё написал Джош. Он скинул какое-то забавное видео. Крис находился в смятении из-за него и всего того, что между ними творилось. Хоть это и приносило дикую непонятную радость, но и вводило в замешательство. Джош был для Криса самым близким другом, человеком, который знал о нём всё, без преувеличений. Крис задумался, что может поэтому с Джошем он чувствовал себя так хорошо.

Следующие несколько дней для Криса прошли в бешенном темпе. Он пересдавал то что завалил в прошлый раз и закрывал все хвосты. Эшли писала ему и звонила пару раз, но Крис игнорировал её, чувствовав себя при этом полнейшим мудаком. Тем не менее, заставить себя ответить ей, он просто не мог, да и не знал, что сказать. Эти несколько дней, они не виделись с Джошем, но звонили друг другу и писали, даже чаще, чем обычно. Сэм заметила, что Крис выглядит влюблённым. Это довольно сильно его напрягло, Крис знал, что Джош любит Сэм, и то что происходит сейчас между ним и Джошем, абсолютно несерьёзно. По крайней мере со стороны Джоша, о своих же чувствах Крис не особо задумывался. После слов Саманты, Крис ощутил себя крайне глупо, ему вообще не хотелось с ней встречаться. Сэм сама подловила его в кафетерии.

— Так ты снова с Эшли? — с явным интересом спросила она.

— Чего?.. Нет, мы даже не общались, — растерянно ответил Крис, не понимая к чему она это спросила и думая, как бы поскорее сбежать.

— А-а-а, — протянула она как-то странно улыбаясь, словно знала, что-то. — Ты пойдёшь к Джошу сегодня?

— Не получится, времени совсем нет…, а ты? — поинтересовался Крис, испытывая какое-то неприятное волнение внутри.

— Зайду ненадолго.

— Ну… я, пожалуй, пойду, дел ещё много. Пока, Сэм, — Крис практически убежал из кафетерия, позабыв, что собирался перекусить. Он злился на Сэм и в то же время чувствовал себя виноватым перед ней, из-за этого, находится рядом и общаться как раньше, было весьма проблематично. К радости Криса они учились на разных факультетах и вероятность того, что они снова случайно встретятся, была крайне мала.

Вернувшись домой, оставшуюся часть дня, Крис провёл занимаясь учёбой. Уже вечером, освободившись ото всех дел, он решил набрать Джошу.

— Ты наконец свободен? — спросил тот сразу же как снял трубку.

— Теперь да. А ты сейчас с Сэм?

— Нет, с чего бы мне быть с ней? — Крис немного смутился из-за того, как удивлённо прозвучал голос Джоша.

— Она собиралась зайти к тебе, — промямлил в ответ Крис. — Так ты не передумал на счёт праздников?

— Опять же нет, с чего бы? Я хочу. У нас будет секс! У нас же будет секс? Да точно будет!

— О господи, Джош, чего ты так орёшь?!

— Прости. Просто я постоянно думаю об этом, у меня все мысли этим забиты, — сказал Джош посмеиваясь.

— Я… я тоже об этом думаю. Мне так стыдно из-за того, что мы сейчас об этом так просто говорим… пиздец просто, у меня лицо пылает, — Крис закрыл глаза ладошкой слыша, как весело смеётся Джош в ответ.

— А ты сейчас один?

— Ты на время то смотрел? Конечно один.

— Крис, ты же знаешь, как мы будем делать это? — вкрадчиво спросил Джош.

— Эм-м, да, я с-смотрел, н-ну… эм-м-м… видео, — от смущения у Криса закружилась голова.

— Значит ты будешь м-м-м… готов принять меня? — тихо спросил Джош.

— А-а-а почему это принимать буду я? — Крис был вовсе не против побыть снизу. Ему было бы очень стыдно в этом признаться, но после того как понял, что ему безумно нравится, когда Джош прикасается к нему, он несколько раз фантазировал о том, как всё зайдёт дальше, и он окажется под Джошем. Крис вспомнил, как вчера утром мастурбировал думая об этом, вставив в себя два пальца, тогда у него был, пожалуй, сильнейший оргазм за всю жизнь. — Хотя ладно, я не против, — тихо пробормотав добавил Крис, — я подготовлюсь.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

— Блин, Джош, тебе так нравится меня смущать?

— Да-а-а, очень, — протянул Джош, Крис глазами души своей увидел, как ехидно тот улыбается в этот момент. — А раньше тебя не смущала моя пошлость, кстати.

— Потому что раньше она не была направлена непосредственно на меня!

— Я очень жду послезавтра, когда мы с тобой наконец сможем увидеться, — сказал Джош уже серьёзно. — Чувак, я скучаю по тебе.

— Я тоже, очень по тебе скучаю, бро.


	6. Chapter 6

За это два дня, Джош весь извёлся в ожидании и волнении. Но не смотря на то, что он довольно сильно нервничал, времени думать о чём-то плохом, попросту не было. Все мысли Джоша были заняты Крисом и тем, что они проведут наедине три дня. И вот наступил этот день - тридцать первое декабря. Они с Крисом договорились, что встретятся возле того самого катка, на котором недавно были с Сэм.  
Придя на место, Джош сел на скамейку, притиснулся с краю. Вокруг ходили толпы народу, людей было очень много, семьи с детьми, влюблённые парочки. Пожалуй, Джош впервые за долгое время разделял их радость. Он смотрел по сторонам, ожидая Криса. Уже стемнело и ёлки празднично мигали гирляндами, а лёд освещала подсветка всех цветов радуги. Снега выпало много, он и сейчас валил хлопьями, это навевало воспоминания о том, как они с сёстрами ходили сюда, когда были маленькими. Тогда тоже был снегопад, Бет отлично каталась на коньках, а Джош с Ханной постоянно падали. Раньше Джош любил Рождество, в этот праздник они собирались всей семьёй, что происходило крайне редко. Сейчас же, Рождество прошло, а Джош и не заметил, в доме Вашингтонов не праздновали этот праздник после того как Ханна и Бет пропали. С Крисом в этот день они тоже не увиделись.  
Джош начал волноваться, что из-за обилия цветов, шума, и людей, Крис может не заметить его. Он только сейчас осознал, что впервые за этот год вышел на улицу один. Джош почувствовал, как его начинает охватывать паника. Музыка словно стихла и замедлилась, а в толпе людей Джош снова заметил шапочку Бет. Он зажмурил глаза, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. Но это не помогло, Джош слышал смех сестёр и их голоса, которые становились всё отчётливее, словно приближаясь. Вдруг кто-то коснулся его плеча, он так перепугался, что отпрянул в сторону, при этом чуть не скинув со скамейки тучную даму, в розовом пальто. 

\- Джош, ты чего? - спросил подошедший Крис, который не ожидал такой реакции на лёгкое прикосновение.

\- Я… задремал, - пробубнил Джош слыша ругань женщины сзади. - Извините, - извинившись перед ней, он встал и взяв Криса за руку отвёл от скамейки в сторону деревьев, где было чуть меньше людей.

\- Не стоит спать на морозе, Джош, - Крис шмыгнул носом и поёжился. Джош посмотрел на его порозовевшее от холода лицо. Он приспустил с лица шарф и взяв Криса за ворот куртки, притянул к себе целуя в губы. Когда Джош отпустил его, Крис смотрел с удивлением, и даже можно сказать ошарашенно. - Ты чего? Нас ведь могли увидеть знакомые… Сэм например. 

\- Ой, да забей! Здесь толпа народу, никто нас не увидел, - покачал головой Джош, с печалью думая о том, что Крис его стесняется. 

\- Да, ты прав, наверное. Я просто не привык к чему-то подобному и ещё думал, что ты, наверное, не захочешь, чтобы кто-то увидел нас… Идём? - Джош хотел спросить, почему Крис так думал, но тот просто не дал этого сделать, он схватил Джоша за руку и потащил в сторону машины.  
Уже в машине после минутного молчания, Крис засмеялся, Джош захохотал следом, они смеялись как припадочные несколько минут.

\- Бля, это прям истерика была, - сказал Джош отсмеявшись. - Я скучал по тебе, чел.

\- Ну, привет, - Крис снял с Джоша шарф и поцеловал, на этот раз уже без стеснения. Джош вцепился в плечи Криса, пылко отвечая на поцелуй, царапая зубами мягкие Крисовы губы. Тот протестующе замычал и отодвинул Джоша.

\- Извини, мне нужно быть аккуратней с зубами, - виновато сказал Джош ощущая во рту пьянящий вкус Крисовой крови.

\- Не извиняйся, я вовсе не против, просто… давай не здесь, хорошо? - Крис смущённо улыбнулся поправляя съехавшие очки.

\- Да, ты прав. Мне трудно ждать, я слишком долго ждал, - серьёзно проговорил Джош, Крис окончательно смутившись пробубнил в ответ, что не так уж и долго, просто он не понимал, не знал.  
Пока они ехали, Крис не переставая болтал из-за того, что нервничал. Джош пытался шутить, чтобы подбодрить его, хотя сам нервничал не меньше. Джош и не был девственником, как Крис, но ту подростковую возню, которая у него была на выпускном, вряд ли можно было назвать полноценным сексом.

Заходя в гостиницу, Джош ожидал, что на них будут странно смотреть, но администратор просто отдал им ключи и с улыбкой поздравил с Новым Годом. Номер был люксом, и обставлен был соответствующе, но Джоша это не сильно впечатлило, он привык к роскоши и уже попросту не обращал внимания. Он снял шарф и пальто, скидывая одежду в кресло и прошёл дальше в номер, пока Крис замешкался, отвечая на звонок.

\- Вау, какой трахадром! - присвистнул Джош войдя в спальню. Он упал на кровать наблюдая как Крис заходит в комнату прижимая к уху телефон. - Интересно, сколько людей здесь трахалось до нас? - нарочно громко проговорил он.

\- Нет мам… это Джош, не обращай внимания, - услышав это Джош засмеялся прикрывая ладонью рот. - Пока мам, я позвоню тебе позже, - Крис сердито поглядел на Джоша, тот лишь пожал плечами, типа не при делах. 

\- А ты чего не раздеваешься?

\- Э-э-э… так сразу с порога? - растерялся Крис, это развеселило Джоша ещё больше.

\- Я имел в виду куртку, дурень! Озабоченный Кочис, только о сексе и думаешь?

\- Ой, иди ты, сам озабоченный, - проворчал Крис снимая куртку и толстовку. Помедлив несколько секунд, Крис решил снять и свитер, а затем и кофту которая была под ним, оставаясь в одной футболке. Джош замолчал, он лежал на боку и разглядывал Криса, в комнате воцарилась тишина. Крис подошёл к муз-центру и подключил свой телефон.

\- Поставь что-нибудь романтичное, ага, - сказал Джош садясь. Из динамиков полилась музыка, Крис отошёл от муз-центра и как-то опасливо подошёл к Джошу. - Боишься? - спросил тот задирая футболку Криса и прижимаясь щекой к его животу, при этом крепко обнимая его ноги.

\- М-м, нет. Волнуюсь скорее, я же собираюсь доверить тебе свою жопу, чувак, - шутливо ответил Крис. 

\- Я буду очень бережным, я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Спасибо тебе, - Джош сказал это серьёзным тоном, Крис растерялся.

\- За что ты благодаришь? - Джош не стал отвечать, только улыбнулся смотря Крису в глаза и влажно поцеловал того в низ живота. - Щекотно, Джош!

\- Может, уже пора совсем раздеться? - отпустив Криса, Джош встал с кровати и начал стягивать с себя вещи. Крис стоял и наблюдал за его действиями нервно покусывая губу. Немного подумав, он последовал примеру Джоша.

\- Здесь немного… прохладно, - Крис поёжился прикрываясь руками.

\- Можно сделать пожарче, здесь есть климат-контроль, но я знаю один способ согреться, он намного более, занимательный, - Джош подошёл к Крису вплотную, любовно смотря на пожелтевший, заживающий синяк на Крисовом плече. У Джоша член вставал при одной мысли о том, что Крис принадлежит ему сейчас и с ним можно делать всё что захочется. - Крис, а ты взял всё что нужно?

\- Д-да, - Крис порывисто вдохнул, ощущая руки Джоша у себя на заднице, тот не стесняясь щупал Криса, мял и гладил его ягодицы. - Джош… Джош, постой. Мне нужно подготовится, я, это… я в ванную пойду.

\- А можно мне с тобой? Я хочу посмотреть. Пожалуйста, можно? - Крис весь покраснел и как-то жалобно глянул на Джоша, но тот и не собирался отступать, он крепко держал Криса, прижимаясь обнажённой кожей.

\- Бля, мне так стыдно! Но раз ты так хочешь то, ладно, хорошо, - Джош наконец отступил на шаг и дал Крису немного успокоиться. Тот взял из своей сумки пакет и отправился в ванную, бросая смущённые взгляды на Джоша, который шёл позади.  
Ванная комната оказалась очень просторной, там были и душевая кабина, и большой чан ванной с функцией гидромассажа. Крис немного смущённо улыбнулся и включил воду в душевой кабинке. Он снял свои очки и положил на этажерку, туда же он положил и пакет. Джош неотрывно наблюдал, как Крис фыркая подставляет лицо струям воды, как капли стекают ниже по его розовой от жара коже. Джош сделал несколько шагов вперёд, заходя в кабинку к Крису. Крис повернулся к Джошу лицом и слеповато щурясь коснулся намыленной мочалкой Джошевой груди. Совсем скоро они оба были скользкие от мыла и дико возбуждённые от близости. Джош прижимал Криса к стенке и страстно целовал, покусывая его сочные губы, а Крис беззастенчиво тёрся о бедро Джоша, которое тот просунул ему между ног. 

\- Крис, мне уже немного тяжело терпеть, - с трудом оторвавшись от его губ, хрипло прошептал Джош.

\- Да, мне тоже. В том пакете тюбик, подай мне его, тебе ближе, - Джош достал из пакета тюбик с лубрикантом, сейчас его чуть ли не трясло от предвкушения и нетерпения.

\- А можно мне сделать это? - Крис сначала смущённо закрыл лицо руками, а потом кивнул. - Тогда повернись спиной и обопрись руками о стену.

\- Ух, только аккуратней, а то я стремаюсь, - он сделал так, как сказал Джош, тот ухмыльнулся и подойдя к Крису опустился на колени. - Э-э-э, Джош, чего ты? - Крис разволновался, а Джош и не собирался вставать, он прикоснулся языком к его бедру, а затем развёл ягодицы и провёл языком между ними, ощущая лёгкий привкус мыла. - Джош не нужно! А-а-а-а… ну Джо-о-ош, - Крис тяжело дышал и хрипло стонал, царапая ногтями кафельную стенку, пока Джош массировал и вылизывал его дырку языком, пропихнув внутрь палец. Крис неосознанно двигал бёдрами, так словно его уже ебут. Джош так возбудился, что в паху отдавалось болью. Он ощупывал пальцами гладкие горячие стеночки, представляя, как же охуенно будет оказаться внутри Криса. Но Джош не хотел делать этого в душе, он хотел сделать это нежно и неторопливо, уложив Криса спиной на кровать, чтобы видеть его прекрасные глаза полные удовольствие. Пальцы входили довольно легко, Крис и правда подготовился. Крис подготовил себя для него, для Джоша, от осознания этого, у Джоша наполнялось теплотой сердце. Ему очень нравилось доставлять Крису удовольствие, Джошу было интересно сможет ли тот кончить от одного лишь римминга. А у Криса уже дрожали колени и сам он тихо выстанывал имя Джоша. Тот решил, что проверит это позже, потому что самому терпеть уже просто не было сил. Он вставил горлышко тюбика прямо Крису в задницу и выдавил сразу половину содержимого внутрь, а затем несильно укусил того за бедро, от неожиданности Крис охнул и оглянулся.

\- Пойдём в кровать, хорошо? - Джош сам напугался того, как хрипло прозвучал его голос. Крис согласно кивнул. Однако добраться до постели оказалось не так просто. Джош не мог оторваться от Криса, целовал его и тискал на каждом углу, сшибая по пути вазы, украшавшие номер. Кое-как они добрались до кровати, падая на неё практически кубарем. Крис оказался верхом на Джоше, и когда тот попытался поменять положение, Крис не дал ему этого сделать, прижимая Джошевы руки к простыне.

\- Нет, хочу так!

\- Окей, как скажешь, бро, - Джош смотрел на Криса с восторгом. То как он опускается на Джошев член, касаясь ягодицами его паха, то как Крис развратно и в то же время беззащитно выглядит в этот момент, пожалуй, было самым возбуждающим зрелищем в жизни Джоша. Насадившись до конца, Крис замер, он упёрся ладонями Джошу в грудь тяжело вздыхая и кусая губу.

\- Бля-я, он слишком большой… - Джошу стоило огромных усилий, чтобы сдержаться и не спустить прямо сейчас, от ощущения как его член оказался в этой жаркой тесноте. 

\- Побольше чем пальцы будет. Тебе нравится то, что ты сейчас чувствуешь? - поглаживая бёдра Криса, спросил Джош.

\- Всё так странно, меня то в жар бросает то в холод… но это чувство… заполненности… приятно,- Крис дрожал и тяжело сглатывал. - Тебе хорошо?

\- Мне охуенно. Прости, я буду двигаться, - Джош переместил ладони с бёдер Криса на его талию и подался бёдрами вверх.  
В глазах Джоша всё расплывалась, от удовольствия было трудно соображать, он видел перед собой только лицо Криса. Он покрывал поцелуями каждый кусочек кожи Криса, до которого мог дотянуться, не смог отказать себе в удовольствие укусить его за особе мясистые места, такие как ягодицы, бёдра и бока. Когда они совсем выдохлись, Крис весь был в укусах, засосах и синяках, Джош с ужасом на него смотрел, ему было до паники страшно от того, что он сотворил. Крис тихо лежал закрыв глаза и слабо дышал, это напугало Джоша ещё сильнее.

\- Крис, т-ты жив? - обмирая от ужаса прошептал Джош, касаясь тыльной стороной ладони его щеки.

\- Я жив, но чувствую себя так, словно меня побили, - Крис улыбнулся. - Ты меня сожрать хотел?

\- Прости, я не смог сдержать это часть себя, - Джош удивился почему Крис улыбается, почему не выглядит испуганным.

\- Пиздец чувак, это был пиздец! Так странно, мы ведём себя как влюблённые, целуемся на улице, занимаемся сексом несколько часов подряд. Но ты ведь любишь Сэм и это всё получается просто… я вообще не понимаю какого хрена это несу, в этом нет смысла, забей, ладно? - Крис закрыл ладонью глаза и отвернулся. Джош пододвинулся к нему, понимая, что сейчас должен уже наконец сказать о том, как всё на самом деле.

\- Я тебе соврал. Я не влюблён в Сэм.

\- Что?...

\- Блин, разве это не очевидно? Я сейчас не с Сэм, тогда на вечеринке я поехал с тобой, а не остался с ней, и на катке я позвонил тебе! Я трус и дурак, Крис, мне страшно признаться в моих реальных чувствах к тебе, поэтому я придумываю всякую чушь, и ты в это веришь, - Крис удивлённо приоткрыл рот, он выглядел ошарашенно. - А сейчас… сейчас уже и так всё более чем ясно. Но если ты до сих пор не понял, то да, я люблю тебя, и люблю не просто как бро! - Крис смотрел на Джоша в упор шокированным взглядом и ничего не говорил. - Не молчи, пожалуйста, мне страшно, что я опять всё испортил, как всегда…

\- Просто… это так… чёрт, я не могу найти нормальных слов! Я думал ты просто используешь меня, я так ревновал, злился на Сэм. Иногда я бываю не очень сообразительным, мне теперь стыдно за это. Но почему ты думаешь, что всё испортил, Джош? Может быть сейчас ты сделал всё правильно? Я ведь тоже сейчас с тобой, а не с кем-то ещё. И у нас всё было, разве это ничего не значит?

\- Извини… прости Крис, прости меня, - Джош обнял Криса, он чувствовал такое сильное облегчение, словно с его плеч свалился огромный груз, он был слишком счастлив и не мог сдержать слёз.

\- Тише, всё ведь хорошо, чего ты? - Крис щурился пытаясь рассмотреть Джоша, без очков, которые остались в ванной, ему было сложно что-то видеть.

\- Я причинил тебе боль. Потерял контроль, - укусы на плечах и шее выглядели очень серьёзно.

\- Всё в нормально, я в порядке. Укусы больно конечно, пиздец как больно, но! Мне… понравилось. Это было круто, я думал сдохну, - Крис засмеялся, от его смеха, Джошу стало намного спокойней. - Сколько сейчас времени?

\- Без десяти двенадцать. Мы чуть не пропустили Новый Год.

\- Джош, а давно ты… ну, чувствуешь это по отношению ко мне?

\- Уже года два. Но я не собирался что-либо предпринимать, боялся отказа, не хотел тебя потерять.

\- Но почему ты тогда хотел, чтобы я сблизился с Эшли? - Крис сел, болезненно охнув от прострелившей задницу боли.

\- Тебе же она нравилась, я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, - пожав плечами ответил Джош. - И кто знает, может мы не были бы сейчас здесь, если бы тогда всё так не произошло.

\- Эффект бабочки…

-… бум! - Джош закончил за Криса фразу, тем самым вызвав у него смешок.

\- Сначала я на тебя очень обиделся за тот розыгрыш, но теперь не жалею, что всё так обернулось и сейчас мы здесь. Жалею, что дал привязать тебя в том ангаре, - Крис нежно провёл пальцами по шраму Джоша.

\- Это не твоя вина, я тебя никогда не винил. Давай уже обработаем твои раны?

***

Новый год они встретили перевязывая Криса. Джош был счастлив, потому что Крис принял его со всей этой ебанутостью. И Крис ощущал себя так, словно всё наконец-то так как должно быть. Он не хотел задумываться о своих чувствах, но теперь, для него всё было и так ясно. Крис ещё долго думал, почему раньше не догадался.  
На следующий день, Крис провалялся в постели вместе с Джошем. Они не занимались сексом, просто болтали и смотрели вместе фильмы, как в прошлые времена. Последний день нахождения в отеле они трахались словно кролики, Крис и не представлял сколько у Джоша развратных фантазий на его счёт. Раньше Крис и вооброзить себе не мог, что ему может понравиться нечто подобное, но ему нравилось всё, что делал с ним Джош.

\- Крис, мы теперь вместе? Я имею в виду встречаемся, да? - спросил Джош, когда они одевались, чтобы покинуть отель. Крису захотелось немного подразнить его.

\- Да, Джош, а ты думал легко отделаешься? Тебе придётся взять ответственность и жениться на мне после того, что ты со мной сотворил, - шутливо проговорил Крис скрещивая руки и взводя взгляд к потолку.

\- Ох ты ж, заебись, у меня будет самая красивая невеста на районе! Кстати, а кто это тебе названивает?

\- Эшли, она написала мне вчера, что видела, как мы с тобой целуемся. Наверное, это было на катке… думаешь стоит переживать из-за этого? - Крис нахмурился.

\- Забей, всё равно рано или поздно все узнают, у нас ведь свадьба скоро… нужно подумать, как сказать об этом родителям, - задумчиво сказал Джош.

\- Э-э-э, я как бы пошутил, - Джош улыбнулся во все свои острящие зубы и подмигнул Крису. - Подъёб засчитан. 

\- А если без шуток, Крис, с этого дня, ты со мной?

\- С этого дня, я с тобой, бро.


End file.
